La Gran Apuesta
by Zofiee
Summary: Y pensar que esa humillante y no del todo "deseada" apuesta cambió tantas cosas en mí. Algunas eran ignoradas y otras, creo yo, irreversibles.
1. Chapter 1

**LA GRAN APUESTA**

**Hola Gente!Cómo están?**** .Les presento mi primer fic:"La gran apuesta".**

**Espero que les guste y siéntanse libres de comentar lo que les pareció mi historia :D**

**iCarly no me pertenece.**

(Punto de vista de Sam)

_Lunes. Otra vez. A veces me parecía que había más lunes en el año que cualquier otro día de la semana. Me levanté de mala gana de mi cama y me arrastré al baño. __Me cepillé los dientes y preparé todo para la escuela. Le dí de comer a Espumita,ya que si no lo hacía se la pasaba gritando como un loco todo el día. Salí de mi casa sin desayunar, ya que la mayoría de las veces me comía un burrito mientras caminaba a la escuela._

_Llegué a la escuela, dónde Carly y Freddie sacaban cosas sus casilleros. Yo llegué al mío y ellos se quedaron mirándome , como dos tontos._

_¿Sam…?¿Estás bien…?,_dijo Carly ,preocupada. Yo la miré con desgano._

_Ahhh, cierto, hoy es lunes_. Lo dijo sonriendo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

___Sí, igual ya se me pasará….¡Luego de que coma mis costillas_! Me había acordado de que le viernes había dejado unas costillas en mi casillero sin terminar. Carly y Fredward se quedaron mirándome confundidos. Entonces puse una gran sonrisa y abrí mi casillero para saborear mi costillas. Sí, lo que más me alegraba el día era comer mis costillas y golpear a Freddie. Era muy divertido .Hablando de Freddie, estaba muy callado hoy…_

_Me dí la vuelta para encontrarlo mirándome con una expresión extraña en su rostro .Se fué mi repentino buen humor , y ,mirándolo de arriba abajo con las costillas en mi mano le pregunté:_

___¿Y a ti que te pasa sope?- _Frednub me siguió mirando por una momento y luego sacudió su cabeza, como borrando algún pensamiento._

_Ehh…nada. No me pasa nada.- _Carly y yo lo miramos sorprendidas_.

_Que? _preguntó exasperado._

_¿Te encuentras bien Freddie?._Rodé mis chica es una preocupona._

_Si , me encuentro bien, sólo he tenido una mala mañana, ok?_ Parecía un poco molesto._

_Bueno, qué te pasó? _Pregunte mientras comía mi costilla y y hacía caso omiso a la situación._

_Bueno, para empezar mi despertador nunca sonó. Y me desperté quince minutos antes de salir de casa…

_Ohh, debió haber sido una pesadilla Fredward, _dije comiendo mi costilla e interrumpiéndolo._

_JA-JA, que graciosa_- dijo_ _en tono burlón. Dejé pasar su comentario, estaba muy ocupada comiendo mi costilla._

_Bueno, entonces,-_dijo haciendo hincapié en la palabra_-Fui a ducharme y cuando abrí en grifo el agua no salió-_dejé te comer mi costilla ,mirándolo con cautela_-Y de repente las cañerías hicieron un estruendo y el agua empezó a salir tan fría, que parecía hielo!Y quedé todo empapado en agua fría, estuve tiritando todo el camino hasta aquí aunque estuviera seco!_A ese punto ya parecía muy enojado. Yo guardé mi costilla tranquilamente en mi casillero , para volver a mirarlo._

___Bueno Freddie, sólo has tenido una mala mañana, a todos nos pasa de vez en cuando_-dijo Carly de forma comprensiva._

_Lo sé , pero resultó muy raro por que ayer la ducha estaba en perfecto estado y el agua salía caliente, nada estaba mal en ella, además…_Fue bajando la voz medida que terminaba la frase. Yo me hacia la que no entendía mientras miraba a otro lado de forma distraída._

Tú!-_dijo mirándome enojado de repente, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que yo había sido la que rompió las cañerías de su casa a propósito. Me apuntó con el dedo de forma "amenazadora"-Tú hiciste _algo en las cañerías de mi baño!Ahora sí parecía muy molesto. ¡Por tu culpa seguramente pescaré la gripede mi vida!

_Se acercó__, apuntándome todavía con el dedo._

_Yo?_ pregunte señalándome con el dedo de forma inocente._

_Chicos…,_dijo Carly tratando de evitar una pelea. A veces me daba lástima por que sus esfuerzos nunca resultaban._

_Sí, tú!¿Por qué rompiste las cañerías de mi casa Sam? _dijo gravemente._

_Buno ,ahora pensarás dos veces antes de dejarme pasar a tu baño_-dije con una risita.__Ves?,todo lo malo tiene su lado bueno_, dije encantadora._

_Sam!_Carly nos miraba sorprendida a los dos mientras observaba la escena._

__Bueno, lamento haber arruinado tu ducha diaria con tu jabón antibacterial!-dije seriamente mirándolo a los ojos._

_Por un momento sus facciones parecieron relajarse, sólo para volver a ponerse serias._

_Yo no uso jabón antibacterial!_Dijo sorprendido __Claro que sí, yo lo ví!_mentí _._Eso no es cierto!_Ahora estábamos los dos a centímetros gritándonos en la cara._

_¡Bastaaaaaaaaa!_ Los dos nos dimos la vuelta al mismo tiempo para ver a Carly enojada detrás de nosotros._

_¡Dejen de pelearse, me tienen harta_!Ahora yo me sentía culpable._

_Esta bien Carls ,dejaremos de pelear_ .Dijo Freddie levantando los brazos _

_Eso espero, y no quiero escuchar que se peleen en todo el dia ,escucharon?

_Si ,escuchamos_-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo .De repente el timbre sonó .Tomamos las cosas de nuestros casilleros, lo cerramos de un gran golpe al mismo tiempo y nos fuimos de mala gana a clase ,no antes de mirar al otro con el odio reflejado en los ojos._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Chicos! Cómo están?**** Bueno, les presento el segundo capitulo de mi historia: "La gran apuesta",Así que disfrútenlo!:D**

**iCarly no me pertenece.**

**(punto de vista de Sam)**

_Quería irme .En ese mismo instante .No soportaba los lunes ,y mucho menos la escuela. Ahora que Freduchini estaba "furioso" conmigo ,por decirlo de alguna manera, Carly no me dejaría hablarle por todo el día. __No es que me moleste no hablarle, es sólo que no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin insultar a alguien .Sólo eso. Cómo si hubiese hecho algo muy grave, sólo dañé un poquito las cañerías de su baño para que el agua saliera solo unos grados mas fría. Que chico más exagerado."Por tu culpa seguramente pescaré la gripe de mi vida".Tonto._

_En ese momento sentí unos ojos clavados en mí .Dí vuelta mi cabeza muy despacio para que nadie se diera cuenta. Freddie, tres bancos al fondo, tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano mientras me observaba con expresión ausente. Al principio pensé que miraba al profesor de…de..-Esperen ,en qué clase estaba ahora?-bueno, no tiene importancia. Lo único que escuché en toda la hora fue palabras cómo:-"Examen","próxima clase","importante" y "repetir de año".La verdad no entiendo a ese tonto. Primero me observa como si yo fuera un tocino, en su caso la nueva netbook no sé cuánto, luego me mira como si quisiera enterrarme viva, y ahora como si fuera un Dios griego o yo qué sé. De repente lo escucho suspirar.¡¿Qué es lo que le pasaba?_

_Me doy la vuelta bruscamente para que se de cuenta que yo lo estaba observando también. Le dedico una mirada de las mías, las que yo sé que a él le causan pánico, aunque no quiera admitirlo. Lentamente saca su cabeza de su mano y me mira confundido. Su expresión cambió enseguida, como si algo en su cabeza hubiera hecho un "click".Se cruzó de brazos y me miró enojado.-Así está mejor" pensé con una sonrisa invisible en mi rostro. Me dí la vuelta lentamente y fijé mi vista en el pizarrón, como si estuviera prestando atención a la clase. Una gran sonrisa triunfal se asomó por mi rostro cuando sentí que todavía me miraba enojado._

_El timbre sonó. El dulce sonido de la libertad .El profesor dijo:_

_"Antes de irse necesito que me escuchen niños, para mañana…" _Para antes de que termina la frase, yo ya estaba caminando en el pasillo dirigiéndome a mi casillero. No soportaba estar ni un segundo más allí._

_Llegué aliviada a mi casillero. La verdad es que el tal Freduchini me tenía bastante nerviosa.¿Qué es lo que le pasaba últimamente?_

_Metí los libros que "usé" en la clase y saqué los otras para la siguiente. Me quedé allí contemplando mi imagen de Drake Bell en mi casillero, cuando escuché venir a Carly._

_Hola Sam-_dijo ella muy tranquila._

_Hola-_respondí sorprendida.¿Ella no estaba molesta conmigo? Nos quedamos las dos guardando nuestras cosas en silencio, algo muy raro._

_Carly,¿aún sigues enojada conmigo por lo de Freddie?_ Pregunté algo preocupada._

_Sí, aún lo estoy Sam. Será mejor que dejes de hacerle cosas malas a Freddie, o eso terminará arruinando su amistad.-_Dicho esto cerró la puerta de su casillero con un gran golpe y se dirigió algo enojada a clase._

_Entonces me quedé sola,__ mirando cómo Carly se iva. ODIABA que Carly se enojara conmigo. Bueno, ella casi nunca se enojaba conmigo de verdad, pero cuando lo hacía no me hablaba por casi tres días. Y ella sabía que yo me sentía mal por eso. Es como si montara todo para hacerme sentir culpable. Y la verdad era que funcionaba, y bastante. _

_Luego __vi salir del salón a Freddie. No estaba enojado ,pero tampoco tenía la cara de un niño en Navidad .Lo seguí con la mirada hasta el gimnasio. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando me miró profundamente a los ojos. Su expresión era inescrutable. Me miró con una mezcla de rabia y dulzura. De repente sentí una puntada en el estómago .No sé por qué lo sentí ,pero lo sentí. Seguramente el burrito que había desayunado me había caído mal._

_Entre un mar de chicos apareció Esteffanie .Ella era amiga de Carly, compañera nuestra en Geometría .En realidad ella se parecía mucho a Carly. Era buena con todos y siempre usaba faldas bonitas. Caminó hasta mí tranquilamente y dijo:_

_Hola Sam!

_Ah, hola Esteffanie,¿Cómo estás? _respondí de la manera mas decente que pude, ya que Carly me había pedido que fuera amable con sus amigas._

_Bien, gracias_ respondió ella con una sonrisa. Yo asentí y me di la vuelta hacia mi casillero._

_Sam, dicen que a ti te gustan mucho las apuestas_, dijo sobrándole al tema._

_Amm, sí, algo. Nunca he perdido una apuesta_, dije encogiéndome de hombros como si no tuviera mucha importancia._

_Bueno, por que tengo una propuesta para ti_, dijo sonriendo_._Una apuesta,en realidad.

_¿Esteffanie?¿Apostando?Esos sí que es raro. No sé por qué, pero cuando dijo eso sentí que algo bueno estaba por pasar._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! En qué andan?:D**

**Les dejo el tercer capítulo de mi historia: ,bueno, ya saben cómo se llama XD**

**¡Disfrútenla!**

**iCarly no me pertenece.**

**(punto de vista de Sam)**

_Me quedé paralizada__ .Esteffanie ,apostando? Mientras tanto ella esperaba mi respuesta silenciosamente. Pareció darse cuenta de que no le contestaría así que habló ella:_

_Bueno, te gustaría hacer una pequeña apuestita conmigo_?_

_Emm, sí, supongo_, dije aún verdad no sabía quécara tenía en ese momento por que Esteffanie se reía en lo bajo._

_Bueno, la cosa es así: si tu ganas la apuesta, yo deberé pagarte $150._Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.¿$150?Por qué malgastar tu dinero así? nunca había perdido una apuesta antes, y qué desafío tan grande y_

_y complicado podía proponerme una persona como Esteffanie?_

_Ahjá_…-dije conmi "cara de negocios"-_¿_Y si yo pierdo?¿Que debo darte yo?_- Yo sabía que eso era imposible._

_Bueno, en el caso de que tu no puedas hacer lo que te pida me pagarás $150._Que tonta.¿Por qué habría de malgastar tanto dinero para nada?Era obvio que yo ganaría la estúpida apuesta._

_Bien _dije yo encogiéndome de hombros Ahora sí podría comprar la nueva parrilla portátil, mas pequeña que la anterior._

_Muy bien, esto es lo que debes hacer_:-yo asentí, escuchándola atentamente-No debes pelearte con Freddie por toda una los chicos de la esuela estamos cansados de que tú y Freddie se la pasen peleando a los gritos todo el tiempo, como hace una hora-ahora ella hablaba mas seria, yo la miraba con cara de asco_-así que todos juntamos dinero para que tú y Freddie no se peleen por una podría mejorar su amistad también, dijo sonriendo.Y_o aún la miraba con cara de asco._

_Yo no podía sacar la mueca de asco de mi cara. __¿Toda la secundaria recaudó? Guau,pensé. No sabía que era para no molestarlo no podría ser tan difícil, o no? Además había muchos ñoños en la escuela, así que podría desquitarme con alguno. La verdad es que y me sentía un poco aliviada, ahora ya tenía la excusa perfecta para ignorar más de lo común a Freddie, sinceramente desde la vez que nos quedamos mirando la tele en lo de Carly, y él se quedó solo conmigo, mirándome como un estúpido, se ha comportado raro conmigo, pero raro de verdad. Se me queda mirando mucho tiempo sin razón alguna, y cuando me habla siento una nota de tristeza en su voz. La verdad es que me tiene bastante incómoda. Sí, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que Fredward Benson me tuviera incómoda, pero esa era la verdad, aunque yo no la demostrase._

_Escuché que alguien se aclaraba la garganta Levanté la vista borrando mis pensamientos. No me había dado cuenta de que Esttefanie estaba esperando una respuesta. Estaba cruzada de brazos mirándome con impaciencia._

_Ehh, sí, me parece justo_-dije aún un poco sumida en mis pensamientos. Una sonrisa triunfal se asomó en su rostro. La verdad no sabía por qué estaba tan feliz, si después de todo ella y sus amiguitos perderían la apuesta_- No es para nada difícil ignorar más de lo normal a Freddie, ya que si lo hago no pelearemos y no perderé la apuesta. Esto va a ser muy sencillo, para nada difícil-_ le dije feliz. Ella me miró primero con preocupación y luego aliviada, pero en su expresión había u toque de…malicia?_

_Que bueno Sam!, me alegro de oír eso, por que la verdad pensé que no aceptarías la apuesta, por que,bueno, ya sabes, tú y Freddie no pueden entablar una conversación sin que alguien salga agredido, aunque la mayoría de las veces sólo estén jugando. Pensé que esto talvez no pudieras hacerlo,_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras miraba a otro lado._

_Yo la miré sorprendida:_

_Claro que puedo hacerlo_, dije exageradamente_, yo no le temo a nada, y menos a Fredward, puedo hacer cualquier cosa, nada me da miedo_.Cuando dije eso Esteffanie me miró con victoria y una sonrisa maliciosa. Que es lo que había dicho?_

_Bueno, cerramos el trato?_ Preguntó extendiendo la mano hacia mí._

_Claro_, dije despreocupadamente_, quiero ganarme $150_.Tomé su mano sin dudar y la estreché. Luego le sonreí como cierre de la conversación, me dí la vuelta otra vez a mi casillero. El timbre estaba por sonar._

_Bueno, adiós Sam, suerte_, dijo ella despidiéndose con la mano. Empezó a caminar tranquila clase cuando se detuvo y dijo._

_Ah! Sam! Me estaba olvidando de algo_, dijo sonriendo._

_Si…_respondí yo expectante. En ese momento pasó un chico con una botella de agua. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo me acerqué un paso a él y arranqué la botella de su mano. Él me miró como si estuviera loca, para luego seguir su camino negando con su cabeza. Me encogí de hombros en señal de despreocupación. Esteffanie estaba ahí mirando. Abrí la botella para poder beber._

_Sí, que era lo que querías decir?

_Ah, cierto, dijo ella saliendo de un hilo de pensamientos_.Yo me llevé la botella de agua a la boca para poder beber._

_Ya que dijiste que no te daba miedo, y para hacer la apuesta más pareja…debes besar a Freddie el próximo viernes.

_Al escuchar eso no pude evitar escupirle ruidosamente el agua en la cara. Ella primero se quedó quieta, con los ojos cerrados, para luego hacer una mueca de asco y empezar a secarse la cara._

_QUE TENGO QUE HACER QUÉ!_ Grité en el medio del pasillo. Las personas nos miraban alarmadas. Esteffanie no me contestó, seguía sacándose el agua de la cara._

_QUE TENGO QUE HACER QUÉ!_ Volví a preguntar. Esteffanie me miró por fin. Suponía que mi cara estaba alarmada y horrorizada al mismo tiempo._

_Bueno, no te pongas así, pensé que no le tenías miedo a nada, en especial a Fredward,_ dijo repitiendo mis palabras._

_No te salgas del tema niña_, le dije apuntándola con el dedo. Mi humor pasó de ser de sorpresa a ser de capricho._

_No puedes hacerme esto_, dije quejándome_, yo no puedo besar a Freddie, no puedo! _Tan sólo pensarlo me daba escalofríos. En especial yo debía hacerlo justo cuando Freddie se comportaba como el rey de los raros conmigo, estaba feliz de tener una excusa para ignorarlo, pero este beso hacía todo lo contrario a todo lo que yo quería! Cómo se lo explicaría a Freddie? ¿Qué debía hacer?...¿Explicarle lo de la apuesta para que me ayudara? era claro que si yo hacía eso el nub me pediría algo a cambio y me vería ligada a él por toda la semana. Mi otra opción cuál era? Ir el viernes, y después de haber estado ignorándolo toda la semana encajarle un beso de la nada? Luego tendría que darle explicaciones, y la verdad yo no era buena para eso. ¿Y ahora que haría?-Basta-Estoy sacando conclusiones muy rápido. Primero voy a ver si puedo hacer que Esteffanie saque esa parte del trato._

_No puedes pedirme otra cosa? ¿Cualquier cosa? Si quieres puedo bailar el la cafetería con un traje de payaso y un pastel en la cara, pero no quiero besar a Freddie!_ Dije como una niña de 6 años._

_Lo lamento Sam, debes hacerlo. De lo contrario perderás la apuesta. _Claro! Primero ella era muy linda conmigo y ahora me dice seriamente : "Lo lamento Sam, debes hacerlo, de lo contrario perderás la apuesta" ¿Quién la entendía? pero había tres razones por la cual no podía perder esta apuesta: 1) yo NUNCA había perdido una apuesta en mi vida. Y aún no quería hacerlo. 2) No quería pagarle $150 a Esteffanie porque estaba ahorrando para comprarme algo. 3) Yo no podía perder, no podía, pero lo más importante era que no podía perder ante Freddie. Intenté convencerla otra vez. Puse cara de perrito y le dije:_

_Pe-pe-pe-roro-

_Lo siento Sam, pero debes hacerlo_-habló seriamente y luego sonrió:_

_Bueno, la apuesta empieza mañana, y luego deberás besarlo en próximo viernes. _Por qué hacía esto? Yo estaba segura de que esto no estaba dentro del trato con los demás estudiantes de la secundaria._

_Por qué me haces esto?_ Pregunté._

_Hacer qué? Tú dijiste que no le tenías miedo a nada, no? Bueno, no deberías tener miedo de besar a Freddie,_ dijo mientras se daba la vuelta yse dirigía a su clase. No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos solas en el pasillo y que la clase había empezado hacía mucho. Seguramente ya debería estar por terminar._

_Yo me quedé inmóvil en el pasillo, en estado de shock. La "estúpida apuesta" se había convertido en algo que yo había estado tratando de evitar hace un tiempo. No podía creer en lo que me había metido. Faltaban 10 minutos para que el timbre sonara, y todos salieran de sus clases…incluyendo a Freddie. Yo sabía que debía explicarle, pero lo que no sabía era cómo. Ahora en mi cabeza tenía tantas cosas desordenadas que me quedé parada allí, sin saber qué hacer._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Cada vez las cosas se ponen más interesantes :)**

**Perdonen por no hacer actualizado antes, es que mi gatita falleció de cáncer hace unas semanas y la verdad es que me dejó devastada, pero gracias a mis amigos y familia ahora me siento mejor y me estoy volviendo a insertar en mi vida otra vez. **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Si les parce que algo está mal o cualquier cosa solo díganme! Después de todo es mi primer fic, no? Así que comenten, estamos para aprender ;) muchas gracias a todos (L)**

**Prometo actualizar pronto.**

**Un beso!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a Todos :)**

**Acá está el cuarto capítulo. Gracias por los comentarios!**

**Que lo disfruten :D**

**iCarly no me pertenece.**

**(punto de vista de Sam)**

_No lo podía entender. Cuando yo dije que no le temía a nada, y menos a Fredward, la expresión de Esteffanie cambió. Pasó de ser a una sonrisa alegre, a la de una jugadora. Después de haberlo sopesado unos minutos caí en la cuenta: Esteffanie sabía que yo lo diría. Ella sabía que yo diría algo como eso –guau, soy tan predecible?- cuando dije que no le tenía miedo a nada, al ver su expresión, algo en mí se había dado cuanta de que había cavado mi propia tumba.__Estaba segura de que el beso no era parte del plan con los demás chicos de la secundaria. Por alguna razón Esteffanie había estado esperando a que yo digiera algo tan estúpido como:"Yo no le tengo miedo a nada" para usarlo en mi contra y hacer que bese a Freddie. Pero lo que no podía entender era, ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué hizo todo eso a propósito?, ¿Por qué agregó esa parte del trato, cuando sabía que yo preferiría colgarme de un árbol antes de hacerlo? Esa pregunta estuvo rondando mucho tiempo en mi cabeza. Se suponía que Esteffanie era una chica buena como Carly, por qué montar todo esto sólo para molestarme?_

_Y aún la peor parte de todo no había pasado. Yo tenía que besar a Freddie. Tenía que hacerlo, sino perdería la apuesta, claro, pero debía admitir que tampoco podía perderla por una razón de orgullo._

_De repente el timbre sonó. Y de a poco todos fueron llenando los pasillos. Yo todavía seguía parada en el mismo lugar, mirando hacia el mismo punto. Seguramente parecía una loca. Las personas pasaban a mi lado y me miraban confundidas. Yo estaba muy ocupada pensando en qué era lo que iba a hacer para darle importancia a eso. En tan sólo segundos Fredwin saldría del aula hacia su casillero, y yo no sabía si decirle lo de la apuesta, y tener que darle una gran explicación luego, o contarle todo ahora y quedarme ligada a él toda la semana. Aunque, si tenía suerte, el no me pediría nada a cambio y me quedaría un poco más tranquila, aunque las posibilidades de que eso pase eran pocas. De repente veo al bobo salir del aula de Geometría. Por suerte no parecía para nada molesto, lo que me ayudaría si decidiera contarle todo y pedir que me ayudara sin nada a cambio. Pasó a mi lado sin darse cuenta, al parecer, de que yo estaba parada ahí. Me mordí el labio inferior y cerré los ojos muy fuerte, pidiendo al cielo que no se hubiera percatado de que yo estaba allí. Por favor que no me vea, por favor que no me vea, por favor que no me…._

_¿Sam…?_ Diablos! Y ahora que haría?_

_Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, talvez si lo le contestaba el me dejaría en paz._

_¿Sam…? ¿te encuentras bien…?_ Dio la vuelta para ponerse en frente mío. Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Él ya me había visto, así que no sé por qué seguía haciendo eso. No podía verlo, pero sentí como su mano pasaba una y otra vez enfrente de mi rostro. Mientras pasaba su mano enfrente de mi cara no pude evitarlo, y cómo acto reflejo agarré con brusquedad su muñeca y la apreté con fuerza hacia abajo._

_Hay!, SAM!_ Abrí los ojos de repente y lo solté. Me quedé parada allí, mirando como el frotaba su muñeca con una mueca de dolor._

_Por qué hiciste eso Sam?_ Preguntó algo enojado. Perfecto, ahora estaba enojado de nuevo. Era un milagro que hubiera olvidado lo que le hice a sus cañerías ayer._

_Eh, no lo sé. Perdón_. Le dí la vuelta y caminé hacia mi casillero. Él me siguió algo doloroso. Traté de ignorarlo lo más que pude, mientras revisaba mis libros distraídamente. Él se quedó a mi lado, tratando de descifrar mi estado de ánimo. Al parecer se dio cuenta de que yo estaba muy nerviosa y quería huir de él, aunque tarde o temprano tuviera que decirle la verdad._

_Sam, te encuentras bien? _Dijo inclinándose para poner ver mi cara. Yo aún seguía mirando hacia el interior de mi casillero._

_Él se paró detrás de mí para ver qué era lo que yo miraba dentro de mi casillero. Al darse cuenta de que yo sólo estaba mirando allí para evitar su mirada empezó a sospechar._

_Sam, te conozco. Tú sólo no puedes mirar a la gente a la cara cuando hiciste algo malo. _Pude sentir cómo sus ojos se abrían como platos detrás de mí cuando entendió del todo el significado de sus palabras. Yo me mordí otra vez el labio inferior dentro de mi casillero. Sí, ahora sí me había metido en problemas._

_Sam, dímelo_ dijo seriamente. Yo me dí la vuelta hacia él para mirarlo. Estaba con la misma expresión que yo, se mordía el labio inferior y me miraba resignado._

_En ese momento me dí cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria. Debía contarle toda la verdad a Freddie, incluyendo que me había engañado Esteffanie. Era muy vergonzoso. Yo sólo quería quería salir corriendo y olvidarme de todo. Él todavía me miraba con impaciencia y resignación. Miré para ambos lados, buscando una escapatoria. No sé por qué, pero de repente me dí la vuelta y metí mi cabeza dentro del casillero._

_Hay, Sam! Sal de allí, pareces una niña!_ Dijo quejándose._

_No quiero, y la verdad no me importa si parezco una niña!_ Grité desde mi casillero._

_Sam, sal de allí y dime que es lo que pasó!_ Me dijo enojado._

_No quiero, no te lo diré Freddie_! Grité. Fredward tenía razón. Parecía una niña, aunque en ese momento no me importaba mucho._

_Sam_! Gritó él mientras se acercaba- __¡ Sal de ahí ¿quieres? _Dijo, tirando de mí suavemente para que yo sacara la cabeza del casillero. Cómo respuesta yo me agarré del casillero con fuerza._

_Sam, deja de resistirte_! Dijo mientras me agarraba de la cintura y tiraba de mí con fuerza. La verdad se sentían bien sus brazos al rededor de mí.-Guau ,que rayos fue eso?-_

_Te dije que no quiero! Déjame en paz_! Él seguía tirando de mí hasta que pudo sacarme del casillero. Se quedó con los brazos alrededor de mi cintura por unos segundos para luego darme la vuelta hacia él y soltarme lentamente._

_Lo mi__ré por unos segundos. El me miraba enojado. Yo miré hacia abajo._

_Bien Sam, esta vez me dirás qué paso, y basta de juegos infantiles_. Su voz sonaba autoritaria y seria. Lástima que a mí no me surtía efecto. Suspiré "resignada", cómo si estuviese por contarle la verdad. Entonces aproveché su credibilidad (sí, Freddie ya había tenido varios problemas por ser tan crédulo) y me dí la vuelta rápidamente hacia el casillero para poder esconderme allí hasta que el timbre sonara._

_No Sam, no otra vez!_ Se quejó, y para mi sorpresa cerró con su brazo rápidamente el casillero antes de que yo pudiera repetir la escena anterior._

_Me quedé atónita, de espaldas a él, mirando el casillero cerrado. Pude sentir detrás de mí su expresión enojada._

_Sam, ahora dímelo_. Yo me dí la vuelta lentamente para mirarlo. Me miraba muy serio, aún su brazo estaba apoyado en el casillero que cerró de un golpe._

_Lo lamento, pero debo ir a clases. Lo dejaremos para otro momento_- le dije con una mueca. Cuando estaba por salir disparada él puso su otro brazo a mi lado y me acorraló contra el casillero._

_No soy tan crédulo Sam, desde cuando a ti te preocupa llegar temprano a calse?_ Dijo mirándome muy de cerca. Él estaba muy cerca para mi gusto._

_ Y desde cuando a ti no te preocupa llegar temprano a clase ñoño_?- le dije yo haciéndole otra mueca. Se me quedó mirando enojado. Yo estaba incómoda ya que él me tenía acorralada contra el casillero y no tenía escapatoria._

_Sam, dime toda la verdad, y ahora! Deja de estar jugando ya!

_Hey ,hey, tranquilízate ñoño_-él sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos_- te lo diré en cuánto dejes de acorralarme, si no lo haces no abriré mi boca. _Me miró algo dudoso._

_Bueno, pero prométeme que no saldrás disparada por el pasillo_, dijo seriamente._

_Sí, sí, cómo sea, ahora déjame en paz_, le dije rodando los ojos._

_Mmm, bueno_, dijo alejando sus brazos. Por Dios!: "No soy tan crédulo Sam" Tarado, claro que era tan crédulo! En cuánto el se alejó completamente de mi me preparé para salir corriendo._

_Sam!_ Gritó él, y antes de que yo me alejara me tomó de la cintura y me presionó contra el casillero._

_Me lo prometiste Sam!_ Me dijo muy enojado. Ahora Fredwardo tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi y me tenía pegada como una estampilla al casillero con su cuerpo. Yo podía sentir su respiración._

_La gente promete cosas que a veces no cumple Freduchini, ¡Ahora aléjate de mí_! Dije tomándolo de los hombros, tratando de alejarlo de mí._

_No hasta que me lo digas Sam, basta de juegos, ¿¡puedes decirme de una vez por todas que es lo que me hiciste! _Freddie me miraba como si se estuviese conteniendo de hacer algo. Esa mirada no me gustó para nada._

_Yo aún seguía tratando de soltarme__ de su agarre. Pero me tenía tan presionada contra él que no podía soltarme. Suspiré resignada, esta vez de verdad._

_Está bien Freddie, te contaré la verdad…

_Él sonrió._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Bueno, que les pareció este capítulo? Hubo mucha lucha por parte de los dos, jeje. Se ve que Sam realmente no se lo quería decir.**

**No se olviden de comentar!**

**Un beso a todos y hasta el siguiente capitulo! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos!**

**Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, en la escuela nos bombardean con exámenes y estaba a mil por hora!**

**Pero bueno, acá les dejo el 5º capítulo, disfrútenlo! :D**

**Lamentablemente, iCarly no me pertenece :´(**

**(punto de vista de Sam)**

_No tenía escapatoria. Lo hubiera golpeado muy fuerte en ese mismo instante, pero, si lo hacía, ¿Me hubiera ayudado a concretar la apuesta fácilmente? No lo creo._

_Busqué en mi cabeza totalmente patas para arriba las palabras adecuadas para poder explicarle que Esteffanie me había engañado con esa estúpida apuesta, y que yo también fui estúpida al cavarme mi propia tumba. Ser tan egocéntrica no me había llevado a ninguna situación linda, ya que ahora Freddie me estaba sobornando para que yo le digiera la verdad y ni siquiera podía hacer algo para defenderme. Yo ya estaba cansada de pelear y mi cuerpo se había relajado entre los brazos del nub._

_Freddie me miraba expectante, un poco enojado y con anhelo. Me miraba directamente a los ojos, y yo huía de su mirada constantemente. Giré mi rostro para poder explicarle de una vez por todas lo ocurrido, pero me encontré con su cara a centímetros. Y eso me perturbó bastante. Lo miré por unos segundos, sus ojos, su cabello, todas las facciones de su cara. Nunca había estado tan cerca de su cara desde…bueno, ya saben._

_Pero ahora se veía diferente, pero una linda diferencia, aunque me costaba admitirlo. Empecé a sentir puntadas en el estómago otra vez, pero ahora eran mucho más fuertes, no dolorosas, pero fuertes. Sentí la necesidad de estar más cerca de él, aunque creo que era algo imposible en ese momento. Odiaba sentirme así, lo odiaba. Seguramente me hubiera parecido lindo sentirme de la manera que me sentía en ese momento por otro chico, peno no! Me sentía así por Freddie, ¡Freddie!_

_El tonto me miraba como si se estuviera conteniendo de hacer algo otra vez, y la verdad no quería saber qué era. Miraba mis labios con anhelo, y luego mis ojos. Ya no había rastros de enojo, confusión y curiosidad en su expresión. Sino que ahora lo reemplazaba la vacilación y algún tipo de deseo. Yo ya me había olvidado de la explicación que segundos antes había armado e improvisado en mi mete desordenada. Yo estaba tan enojada y frustrada por cómo me sentía. Me sentía muy bien, por eso. Y era obvio que Fredwardo se había olvidado de que estaba enojado conmigo. Yo estaba muy confundida, pero sorprendentemente él no._

_Freduchini fue cerrando lentamente el poco espacio que quedaba entre nuestras bocas, hasta el punto en que sus labios quedaron posicionados entre los míos, pero sin tocarlos en lo más mínimo._

_Mi corazón aceleró a mil por hora, y en el momento justo en que él estaba por cerrar sus labios entre los míos mi pearpod vibró violentamente. O talvez nos pareció que lo hizo por la calma que había en ese momento._

_Fredwuardo pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer y se apartó de mí, aunque sus brazos aún me tenían presionada a él y al casillero._

_Me aclaré la garganta. Ese fue el momento más incómodo de toda mi vida. Desenredé mis manos de su cuello (sí, tenía las manos alrededor de su cuello!) torpemente y muy confundida, ¡¿cuándo diablos había yo enredado mis manos alrededor de su cuello? Y me llevé una mano al bolsillo de mis jeans para revisar mi pearpod:_

___Un mensaje-_anuncié con voz ronca. El mensaje era de Carly._

___Dónde están tú y Freddie Sam, ¿le hiciste algo malo?- _leí en voz un poco más baja. Lo último que quería hacer en ese momento era ver a la cara a Freddie. Me limité a mirar a bajo y decir en voz baja:_

_Freddie,¿ podrías soltarme por favor?

_Emm, está bien Sam, pero podrías decirme…

_Sí, sí, te lo diré, pero ya suéltame por favor_, le pedí casi desesperadamente._

_De a poco Fredbag fue soltando el agarre y yo me fui relajando. Pero para mi sorpresa, aunque había soltado sus brazos de alrededor de mi cintura, no había retrocedido ni un centímetro._

_Bufé exasperada, ¿Tanto le costaba separarse de mí tan sólo unos centímetros?_

_Con mi cabeza aún mirando al suelo, extendí los brazos un poco para encontrar su pecho .Me estremecí al tocarlo, al parecer él también. Lo empujé un poco, pero él parecía estar pegado al suelo. Levanté un poco la vista y le dije:_

_Fredward, ¿podrías correrte de mí?_ Le dije con el fastidio en la voz._

_Como respuesta el retrocedió un paso. Nada más. Por una parte me causó un poco de gracia su persistencia, pero por otro lado quería golpearlo. Podía ser ultra fastidioso cuando se lo proponía. Alcé la vista totalmente y lo miré. El parecía muy apacible y relajado. Puse otra vez mi brazo en su pecho y lo empujé, esta vez si retrocedió. Impuse la distancia entre nosotros con mi brazo. Cuando estuve a unos metros de él me relajé. Él me miraba expectante, pero al mismo tiempo parecía muy relajado con las manos en los bolsillos. Así está mejor, pensé cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente lejos de él cómo para poder olvidarme de todo otra vez._

_Bueno_, dije volviendo a tener esa falta de temor e inseguridad que tanto me caracterizaban- la verdad es que hice una apuesta con Esteffanie en la que no me peleaba contigo durante una semana, pero yo abrí mi gran bocota, y luego de cerrar el trato dije que no le tenía miedo a nada, entonces Esteffanie usó eso en mi contra y dijo que el viernes yo debía…yo debía…. Yo debía besarte! Escupí esa frase rápidamente mientras esperaba con nerviosismo su reacción._

_El me miró confu__ndido, y luego algo cambió en su rostro, me miraba con ojos divertidos. Cuando me dí cuenta él ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas._

_¡¿Qué es tan divertido bobo?_ Exclamé enojada._

_ Y tú esperas que yo te crea que hiciste una apuesta con Esteffanie en la que debías llevarte bien conmigo, y Esteffanie te engañó para que tú me besaras? _Dijo con tono burlón._

_¡Es verdad lo que digo_! Dije- _¡Esteffanie es malvada!

_Sam, ¿estamos hablando de Esteffanie, la chica de la clase de geometría con la que Carly siempre habla y es amable con todos?_ Dijo desafiante._

_Sí, de esa misma, ¡estoy segura de que ella hizo todo esto a propósito!

_Si, lo que tú digas Sam.

_ Es verdad, ¡tienes que creerme! _Dije acercándome a él. Al acercarme a él su reacción cambió, pasó de la burla a algo que yo no podía descifrar._

_¿Por qué debería creerte?, toda mi vida me jugaste bromas pesadas_, dijo mirándome a los ojos._

_¡¿Y por qué yo te mentiría con algo tan patético y humillante para mí cómo que Esteffanie Hinhouse me engañó en una apuesta? ¡¿No crees que mi orgullo ya está lo suficientemente herido para inventar algo así?_ Dije gritando._

_Pareció pensarlo por unos instantes y luego dijo:_

_Buen punto_, para luego abrir su casillero no sé por qué razón. Lo quedé mirando atónita por uso momentos: ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan molesto?_

_Cambié mi expresión y le dije mas tranquila:_

_Y bueno, ¿me ayudarás?_ Le pregunté de la manera más inocente que pude. Después de todo soy una Pockett, sé cómo mentir._

_Ayudarte a qué?_ Preguntó con fastidio e indeferencia mientras arreglaba su casillero._

_Yo debo cumplir con esa apuesta por muchas razones, entre ellas que si no lo hago debo pagarle $150 a Esteffanie. Si no me pidieras nada a cambio por completar la apuesta y fueras tan amable de facilitarme las cosas te lo agradecería mucho y….

_Sí te pediré algo a cambio-_ dijo él cortando mi frase con indiferencia_

_¡Diablos!_

_._

_¿Y qué es?_ Pregunté exasperada. Lo único que me faltaba. Cómo si no tuviera suficientes problemas. Mi única esperanza era que no me pidiera nada a cambio, ya que esa estúpida apuesta se había convertido de dinero fácil a un gran problema y a un daño grave a mi orgullo se había desvanecido. ¿Que haría ahora?_

_Luego te lo digo, tengo que pensarlo antes_. Cerró su casillero y se dirigió al aula de Literatura. Yo lo miré mientras se iba, atónita. Cerré los ojos y empecé a rezar: por favor que no sea nada malo, que no sea nada malo, que no sea nada malo, que no sea nada…_

_De repente el timbre sonó e interrumpió mis plegarias. Las personas empezaron a llenar los pasillos lentamente. Y era muy probable que mis oraciones no funcionaran, ya que pude ver una sonrisa de picardía en el rostro de Freddie cuando caminaba con paso determinado al aula de Literatura. Algo me dijo que en esa semana el 95% de mi vida sería Freddie. Todo el tiempo. _

_Caminé al gimnasio resignada mientras pensaba qué habría querido decir esa sonrisa pícara._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Bueno, que les pareció?**

**Qué será lo que Freddie quiere pedirle a cambio a Sam?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! :D**

**Comenten, quiero saber si les gustó!**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo :)**

_**Zofiee XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ya lo sé, ya sé que tardé **__**demasiado en subir este cap. Mi mamá me castigó y le dio la baja a Internet. Desde ese día mi vida fue un calvario…Saben lo doloroso que es estar sin Internet? Puedo considerarme una sobreviviente XD**_

_**Bueno,**__** les entrego mi cap. Servido en bandeja. Espero que lo disfruten :D **_

_**Cuántas veces debo aclarar que iCarly no me pertenece!**_

_**(punto de vista de Sam)**_

_Obviamente las cosas no me fueron muy bien en la clase de Educación Física._

_Aunque yo soy muy perezosa me gustan mucho los deportes, y hago bien lo que me gusta. Pero no era mi día._

_Llegué a los cambiadores, y de tantos nervios por culpa de Fredwarcho y su repentina manera de manipularme, me puse los pantalones deportivos al revés. No me dí cuenta hasta que salí de los cambiadores y me vi reflejada en uno de los paneles de vidrio en las paredes del gimnasio. Corrí al baño antes que alguien más me viera y me cambié._

_Luego llegó la profesora y jugamos bolyball. "Jugamos", yo estaba muy distraída y con suficientes problemas como para prestar atención. Caminé con aire ausente y me posicioné para jugar. Carly me miró con curiosidad y preocupación. Yo la miré y ella automáticamente apartó la vista de mí, molesta. Molesta o no conmigo, yo esa su mejor amiga, y su preocupación era más que evidente. Si ella supiera lo que hace tan sólo 20 minutos había soportado…_

_Lo que casi hubiera pasado si ella no me hubiera mandado ese mensaje pearpod…_

_Pero lo más curioso era… ¿Por qué rayos yo no lo había rechazado cuando casi nos besamos? La verdad es que la escena anterior deja mucho para pensar…_

_Yo me sentía hipnotizada, la manera en que me miraba me dejaba sin capacidad de reaccionar. Era taaan extraño…_

_Estaba muy preocupada sobre lo que el Frednub me pediría a cambio. Yo sabía que ni__ siquiera había entendido bien lo de la apuesta, pero mi explicación apresurada le había bastado para pedirme que yo hiciera algo a cambio de que el se llevara bien conmigo toda la semana, así en el momento del…del… del beso! (por Dios, debo besarlo otra vez!) el no me apartaría de un empujón y arruinaría la, supuestamente, buena relación que habíamos cultivado esa semana. Además luego tendría que haberle contado todo y él me diría: ¿¡Por qué rayos no me lo dijiste Sam?, y bla, bla bla…Guau, si que este tema es complicado…_

_Mis pensamientos fueron cort__ados con brusquedad cuando sentí un golpe fuerte y seco en la cabeza._

_Auch! Ten más cuidado niña!- _le grité a la chica rubia de una coleta que me pedía disculpas repetidamente. Las chicas de mi equipo, de las cuales sinceramente no sabía que estaba jugando conmigo, me fueron a asistir, mientras yo me frotaba la cabeza repetidamente. Todas las chicas me miraban asombradas, y algunas divertidas._

_Carly prácticamente corrió a mi lado:_

_Sam!, te encuentras bien?- _preguntó con cara de preocupación._

_Si, si, estoy bien,-¡es que alguien golpea la pelota con mucha rudeza!- _dije casi gritando. La chica rubia agachó la cabeza._

_Te acompaño a la enfermería- _dijo Carly ayudándome a estabilizarme_.

_No! Claro que no, sólo fue un golpe, nada más_- exclamé._

_Carly, déjame un espacio por favor- _dijo la Srita. Hotcherzmen, nuestra profesora-_ Sam, te encuentras bien?

_Si, aunque no me duele, ceo que se me va a hinchar- _dije tocando mi cuero cabelludo para notar una pequeña montaña en el por el impacto de la pelota._

_Te traeré hielo- _dijo dándose la vuelta. Yo me seguí tocando la cabeza, y la verdad que si me dolía, pero no me gustaba admitirlo._

_-__Gracias Fredward- pensé rechinando los dientes._

_Aquí tienes_- dijo mi profesora mirándome enojada. Me pasó una bolsa fría y yo rápidamente me la coloqué en la cabeza._

_Gracias, la verdad es que no me la vi venir- _admití-_ Tenía la cabeza en otro lado, lo siento.

_Sí, ya me dí cuenta de eso_- molesta-_ ¿qué es lo que te pasa Sam? Tú NUNCA te comportas así- _Así es cómo me dí cuenta del efecto que tenía ese bobo sobre mí. Adoraba los deportes, y cuando pisaba el gimnasio nada más importaba. Pero esta estúpida apuesta me estaba distrayendo demasiado, en realidad más de lo normal, yo soy una persona que no tiene mucho foco de atención._

_No, nada malo, es sólo que mi mamá desfila sus nuevos trajes de baños en la casa, y bueno, como sabrá, eso me está afectando severamente_. Era verdad lo que decía. Y si no estuviera ahora muy ocupada en mis asuntos, esa situación realmente me haría daño… _

_Mmm, bueno, como sea, pero trata de mantenerte alerta, o te lastimarás.

_Lo que diga capitán- _respondí saludándola a la marina. Mi falta de respeto por los adultos ( y en especial profesores) nunca se esfumarían. Además quién me culpa? Ellos son odiosos-_

_Bueno, todas a seguir jugando, aquí no pasó nada_!- dijo ella aplaudiendo para llamar la atención de todas._

_Caminé con mi hielo hasta las bancas y me senté a descansar. Carly me miraba desde la otra punta del gimnasio fijo, tratando de leer mis pensamientos._

_Suspiré y me recliné sobre la banca. Yo estaba muy preocupada. ¿Qué me pedirá Freddie? Pensaba preocupada._

_A juzgar por su expresión yo sabía con no podía ser nada bueno. Seguramente buscaría venganza. Sí, buscaría venganza, definitivamente. Gemí con preocupación. Cómo rayos me había metido en este problema? Estaba segura de que me pediría algo que me hiciera sufrir, algo en lo cual no pudiera defenderme, algo a lo cual yo odiaba… y eso podría llegar a ser…_

_Él. Podría llegar a ser él. Podría hacer lo que quisiera y yo no me podría defender. Estaba segura de que me haría sufrir por todas las cosas que le hice en los últimos meses, como hacerle creer que habían secuestrado a Carly, o haberle regalado su pearpod a un vago, o haber roto las cañerías de su baño…_

_Estaba perdida, no había razón alguna para que no lo estuviera. Pero no me dejaré ganar tan fácilmente, no dejaré que Fredwin me manipule con esta apuesta, no lo dejaré…Cuando suene el timbre él me dirá qué debo hacer a cambio, y sea lo que sea, lo cumpliré… Sea lo que sea, Sam Puckett lo cumplirá…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Qué les pareció?**

**Que piensan que Freddie le pedirá a cambio a Sam?**

**Realmente Sam aceptará "sea lo que sea"**

**Averíguenlo en el siguiente episodio de "La Gran Apuesta", XD jaja, se me fue la mano XD**

**Comenten! Quiero saber todo lo que piensan!**

**:D (L)****- y quiero aclarar que estoy más que encantada por todos sus reviws, muchísimas gracias. En especial con uno… muchas gracias a Damphire- por haberme hecho sentir una gran escritora y haber valorado así a mi historia : ) **

**Estoy muuuy contenta, ya que este es mi primer fic (¡!) y recibo comentarios tan alentadores y amables.**

**Bueno, comenten! Me gusta que me alienten, jaja XD**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo ;)**

**Zofiee **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos! Cómo están? Les dejo el séptimo capítulo, que lo disfruten :)**

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**(Punto de vista de Freddie)**

_¿Cómo concentrarse? Tenía una gran oportunidad frente a mis ojos, y no sabía si __aprovecharla o no._

_Yo tenía que besar a Sam otra vez. Bueno, ella tenía que besarme en realidad, pero sus labios se deslizarían entre los míos de todas formas. Luego de lo que casi pasa en el pasillo hace veinte minutos... ¡Casi la beso!_

_¡¿En qué estaba pensando?, bueno supongo que en nada, pero bueno, de todas formas soy un chico y había una chica presionada contra mi pecho y el casillero. Soy humano. No me imagino lo que habrá pensado Sam. Sólo se quedó inmóvil, yo podía sentir su respiración __agitada y sus latidos acelerados. Tenía los labios levemente separados, y me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Todavía no puedo creer cómo casi llego a besar a Sam Puckett. Siempre ella fue repelente para mí, abrasiva, ácida, una persona a la cuál no me gustó nunca estar tan cerca, y sin embargo hoy casi la beso. De todas formas tuve mucho autocontrol, estuve a centímetros de sus labios y no hice ningún movimiento, gracias a Dios. No me gustaría saber cómo hubieran terminado las cosas. Pero cada vez que me mira siento que algo se mueve dentro de mí, y no me pasa con NADIE más, sus ojos son especiales, de un azul tan hermoso, creo que eso fue lo que me hizo querer besarla: sus ojos, ellos me hacen querer estar más cerca de Sam , cada vez que la miro tengo ganas de estar mas cerca de ellos, puede ser porque ella…_

_Una pregunta me desconectó levemente de mis pensamientos:_

_Freddie, ¿cúal es el objetivo principal de Hamlet?

_Yo sabía la respuesta, pero lo único que logró salir de entre mis labios fue:_

_Tiene unos hermosos ojos. Un estallido de risas sonó en todo el salón. La profesora de Literatura, y para colmo nueva y joven, se tiñó de rojo. Yo no entendía porque ella estaba como un tomate y todos en la habitación reían.

Me dí varias vueltas para los lados, y algunos de mis compañeros me daban palmadas en los hombros diciendo: "Bien dicho", yo no entendía…Hasta que me dí cuenta de lo que había dicho. Yo también me teñí de rojo.

_¡No! Perdón profesora, estaba pensando en otra cosa, lo siento!- dije entre tanto alboroto. Se fueron callando de a poco.

_Muy bien Fredward, pero sabes que debes prestar atención en la clase y no andar pensando el que alguna jovencita tiene los ojos hermosos- otra vez estallaron las risas.

_Lo sé, lo lamento- créame, yo realmente no debo.

_Si, Freddie, deja de pensar en los ojos de Sam, quieres?- dijo Frankie Holmes entre risitas.

_¿En Sam?- dije yo fingiendo terriblemente _Yo no pensaba en Sam?- Sí. Lamentablemente mi afirmación había sonado como una pregunta. Las risas volvieron a sonar en el salón. Basta de mentir por hoy, lo hacía terriblemente.

_Muy bien alumnos, basta de charla, sigamos con la clase.

Las risitas dejaron de sonar de a poco. ¿Por qué reían tanto?¿ Es que ellos sabían que yo empezaba a sentir cosas por Sam? ¿Tanto se notaba?

Me escondí entre mis libros y me dispuse a escuchar la clase. No quería decirle ahora a la profesora que sus labios tenían un hermoso color. Lo más raro fue, que al salir del aula, después de los comentarios y risas de mis compañeros comentando sobre los hermosos ojos de la profesora, ví a Sam parada, mirando a su casillero con cara adolorida, sosteniéndo hielo sobre su cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Y?**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Ahora que estoy de vacaciones subiré el próximo muy pronto, ya lo tengo pensado en mi cabeza, sólo tengo que volcarlo en una hoja.**

**¡Comenten! Me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensan, enserio, me harían muy feliz, además me inspira para seguir escribiendo! :D**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo (L**

**Zoffie :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Espero que disfruten de este capítulo!**

**iCarly no me pertenece :p**

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**(Punto de vista de Freddie)**

_Sentí una punzada de preocupación. ¿Por qué ella llevaba hielo sobre su cabeza? Caminé/corrí hasta su casillero. Ella tenía cara de preocupación mezclada con dolor. Tenía puesto un equipo deportivo violeta y rosa, y llevaba una coleta que caía en innumerables y perfectos rizos rubios. A unos pasos de ella me quedé observándola unos instantes: parecía bastante adolorida, a decir por su expresión. Me mordí el labio inferior levemente: ¿por qué tenía que parecerme__ tan hermosa? Sacudí mi cabeza borrando mis pensamientos, ya no quería problemas. Me acerqué suavemente a ella, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, yo no sabía cuál será su reacción después de tanta cercanía hace tan poco tiempo. Puse mi mano suavemente sobre su hombro. Mi mano envió descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo, y su hombro parecía tan delicado debajo de mi mano…_

_Otra vez me estaba despistando con su, ahora, repentina belleza. Cuando me dí cuenta ella me miraba con una mueca torcida, esperando a que yo le diga algo, ya que yo estaba tocando su hombro para llamar su atención y la miraba como si quisiera decirle algo. A decir por su cara ella en este momento estaba pensando que yo era un idiota. Y yo también lo creía. _

_Me aclaré la garganta, y vi su expresión: parecía que realmente le dolía la cabeza_

___Sam, ¿Por qué llevas hielo en la cabeza? Sabes que aunque lo uses tu cabeza seguirá siendo enorme, ¿no?- _bromeé a lo último. Ella me dedicó una sonrisa adolorida y me pegó en el hombro, pero débilmente. Allí fue cuando me empecé a preocupar de verdad._

_ Sam, realmente te encuentras bien? Que te pasó?, pareces muy adolorida_- dije mientras caminaba a su alrededor mirándola desde todos los ángulos como si eso ayudara en algo._

_ No tengo nada Fredward, sólo tuve un pequeño accidente el el gimnasio- _agachó la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzada y miró a otro lado_. _Mientras yo procesaba lo que ella había dicho, Carly llegó caminando-corriendo con preocupación._

_¡Sam! Te encuentras bien? Vi el golpe que recibiste en la cabeza por parte de Malva, ¡guau!- _Carly ahora parloteaba con menos preocupación, y movía los brazos haciendo gestos exagerados-_ ¡realmente te pegó duro!, es más, creo que tendría que estar en los 10 mejores golpes de todo el mundo!- _podía ver como la cara de Sam se volvía cada vez más roja de la vergüenza-_ ¡Fue como un blupeer!, como tu cabeza se sacudió justo cuando la pelota le dio a un costado- _ahora ella hacía la demostración de la cabeza de Sam siendo golpeada por la pelota en cámara lenta, la verdad es que daba gracia. Sam estaba roja como un tomate y yo estaba conteniendo la risa- _¡Casi te noquea Malva!, y eso que ella no tiene tanta fuerza_- la expresión de Carly pasó de diversión a curiosidad- _dime Sam, ¿En qué pensabas cuando la pelota de golpeó en la cabeza? ¿En algún chico quizás…?

_Ahora si no me daba gracia Carly. Para nada._

_¡Cary!- _Sam gritó de repente, roja como un tomate y muy enojada_- ¿Ya terminaste de parlotear como un loro? ¿O seguirás humillándome un rato más?- Creo que seguiré humillándote un rato más- _dijo ella riendo, no pude evitar reír también. Fue muy gracioso ver cómo la cara de Sam se volvía aún más roja._

_¡Carly!- _los dos dejamos de reír lentamente._

_Lo siento, lo siento- _aún reía levemente._

_Si, espero- _Sam miró hacia su casillero enojada, sosteniendo aún su hielo sobre la cabeza, ignorándonos. Examiné su expresión. Pude ver que todavía sentía dolor, que nunca se divirtió con discurso de Carly. Yo pensé que su dolor había pasado. Luego de un momento de silencio Carly habló:_

_Lo siento, no te enojes conmigo Sam, solamente bromeaba_…- Carly se acercó a ella y la miró expectante._

_¡¿Qué no me enoje contigo?- _me sobresalté un poco, pasé demasiado tiempo mirándola y su reacción me sorprendió_- Tú eres la que está enojada conmigo, primero_.- la expresión de Carly cambió repentinamente, como si se hubiera acordado de algo, y se puso seria enseguida. Esperen…¿Carly estaba enojada con Sam?¿Por qué?_- y segundo, empezaste preguntando cómo me sentía y terminaste humillándome enfrente de todos!¿Qué clase de mejor amiga eres?

_Sam cerró su casillero violentamente y se dirigió a clase. Esperen, ¿y que pasó con nuestra charla sobre la apuesta?_

_¡Sam, espera!- _dijo Carly mientra iba tras ella y la sostuvo del brazo. Sam se quedó un minuto dada vuela, y luego hizo frente a Carly. Parecía muy enojada, tanto que asustaba._

_Qué?- _escupió Sam cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose levemente su labio inferior. _

_Perdón, no debí enojarme contigo, la verdad es que creo que tú y Freddie deberían arreglar sus diferencias solos_- ¿Qué? ¿Yo tenía algo que ver con todo esto?_

_Chicas, ¿Qué tengo que …- _pero Carly me interrumpió_- La verdad es que pensé en esto y decidí disculparme contigo, pero con lo de tu golpe se me olvidó hacerlo…

_Sam la miró conteniendo la risa- _Lo siento! Es que se me olvidó!- _dijo Carly riendo-_ Además de todo esto, ¿adivina quién me invitó a salir? ¡Matt!, ¡El de la clase de biología! Es por eso que se me olvidó disculparme, ¿me perdonas?- _dijo Carly poniendo ojos de cachorro- _Eh…Chicas….¿yo que tengo que ver con- _Esta vez fue Sam la que me interrumpió ¿¡Es que nadie me escucha aquí? Dije golpeando mis brazos contra mis costados, protestando._

_Claro que te perdono Carls, perdóname también por ser tan mala amiga, es que soy así! ¡Mala amiga!- _las dos rieron y se abrazaron, columpiándose para los costados, sonriendo. Sam abrazó a Carly con un brazo, mientras que con el otro sostenía su hielo sobre la cabeza. Me causó gracia la escena. Yo me quedé mirando con una media sonrisa cuando ellas se separaron._

_Así que tienes una cita con Matt, eh?-_dijo Sam sonriendo_-parece que alguien está de suerte hoy, el es muy lindo_- ¿Qué?, cómo puede pensar que es presumido es lindo, es un total estúpido engreído y_- pero de todas formas no es mi tipo- _cuando la escuché decir eso me desinflé, mis mejillas estaban rojas de los celos. Carly me dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al verme en ese estado. Sabía que ella luego querría hablar conmigo de esto. Rayos._

_Ah, por cierto, lo lamento también Freddork- _dijo ella parándose al lado de Carly, mirándome-_ lamento haber roto las cañerías de tu baño y todas las cosas que te hice, pero debes asumir que ya no te hago tantas bromas pesadas como antes- _dijo ella. Eso último se pareció mas a una condición que a una disculpa sincera. Yo sonreía y caminé hacia ella. Ella dejó su hielo en su casillero, para luego mirarme. Así que Carly se enojó con ella por lo ocurrido esta mañana…_

_Te perdono Sam, ya sabes, mi vida sería más aburrida sin ti- _me paré delante de ella y ella sonrió maliciosamente._

_¿Aún más?- _dijo ella sonriendo torcidamente. Yo rodé mis ojos, y, no sé quién tomó la iniciativa, pero de un segundo para el otro nos estábamos abrazando. Yo no sabía si era la emoción del momento, o cada vez que estábamos tan cerca parecía haber un imán que me atraía a ella. Creo que un poco de los dos._

_Reaccioné y deslicé mis manos a su cintura para acercarla más a mí, y crucé mis brazos alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola. Sus brazos se enredaron alrededor de mi cuello con fuerza, y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro. Se oyó a Carly suspirar desde algún lado. De repente ella pareció tensarse. Esta cercanía estaba mal después de lo ocurrido hace poco. Yo tenía la necesidad de ese abrazo, de estar cerca de ella. Hace ya unos meses que necesitaba estar cerca de ella, y me desilusioné cuando ella se empezó a alejar demasiado rápido. Resignado liberé sus cintura lentamente, para saborear más ese momento con ella._

_Cuando se alejó de mi cuerpo estaba muy tensa. Busqué su mirada, ella evitaba la mía. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos pude ver en ellos… dolor?_

_Sam, estás bien?- _preguntó Carly, acercándose con preocupación. Sam colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, adolorida- De repente me empezó a doler mucho la cabeza- dijo ella con un tono de dolor en su voz._

_Sam, te llevo a la enfermería, vamos- _dije arrastrándola fuera de el pasillo._

_No hace falta, estaré bien- _dijo ella mareada._

_No Sam, te puedes desmayar, vamos- _dije insistiéndo, tomándola de el brazo._

_¡No Freddie, suéltame, estaré bien!- _dijo ella sacudiendo mi mano de su brazo. Me sentí un poco herido, pero esto no se trataba de mí, se trataba de ella._

_Sam, deja que Freddie te ayude, tienes que ir a la enfermería- _dijo Carly con voz calmadora y razonable, exactamente como lo hacía una enfermera._

_Sam seguía sacudiendo mi brazo, pero ahora con menos fuerza, parecía como si ella se estuviera debilitando._

_Sam, será por las buenas o por las malas- _dije severamente, mirándola fijo_. -Tú eliges.

_Freddie, no me toques- _la solté solo un segundo y ella casi se cae, parecía muy débil. Antes de que el suelo recibiera su caída la levanté al estilo novia. Ella empezó a sacudirse molesta, así que la cambié de posición y la cargué sobre mis hombros como un saco de papas._

_Tú elegiste Sam- dije _mientras la llevaba a la enfermería. Todos nos mirában preocupados y sorprendidos._

-¡Freddie!¡Bájame ahora mismo!- _dijo ella gritando y golpeándome en la espalda. Decidí ignorarla-_ ¡Freddie! ¡Suéltame ahora!

_Freddie, cuídala!- _se escuchó a Carly gritar desde lejos._

_Levanté mi pulgar en alto hacia Carly mientras __ ignoraba los gritos y lo golpes, cada vez mas débiles, de Sam. Pesaba muy poco a juzgar de que ella vivía comiendo. De repente ella dejó de gritar y golpearme, y se relajó completamente, colgando de mis hombros, resignada, mientras resoplaba exasperada e irritada._

_Tranquila Sam, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de nuestro temita_-dije sonriendo. Ella se tensó completamente y yo sonreí aún más ampliamente._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**¿Qué les pareció? Les gustó?**

**Trataré de subir el próximo capítulo lo más rápido que pueda.**

**¡Comenten! Disfruté mucho escribir este capítulo, así que quiero saber que es lo que opinan de el :D**

**Gracias por su paciencia!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo (L**

_**Zoffie**__** :) -.-.-.-.-**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Que lo disfruten!**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**(Punto de vista de Sam)**

_Lo odiaba. Después de todo, todo esto es su culpa__! : mi golpe, mi dolor de cabeza, mi humillación, esta estúpida apuesta. Todo era su culpa…bueno, no todo, pero sí la gran mayoría. Su manera de mirarme, como si quisiera ver a través de mí, sus ojos que parecían tan profundos, su repentina manera de manipularme, de seducirme sin darse cuenta, con tan sólo una mirada. Simplemente me ponía nerviosa, tensa, cada vez que estoy cerca de él, cada vez de que él me mira a los ojos, siento que voy a cometer una estupidez, pareciera como si un imán me atraería a él. ¡Aún no puedo creer que el me pone nerviosa!¡A mí! ¡Sam Puckett!- pensaba en mi camino hacia la enfermería. Estaba colgando cabeza abajo sobre sus hombros, que eran sorprendentemente anchos y fuertes, como una bolsa de papas. Estúpido Freddie. Cada vez que él se cerca tengo miedo de decir algo que me meta en problemas, o hacer algo que me meta en más problemas, por eso me ponía tan nerviosa y tensa al sentir cercanía con él. Lo que antes me parecía lo más normal, estar cerca de él cuando lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa y lo amenazaba, ahora me parece sumamente peligroso, lo odio por causar cosas en mí que no puedo controlar. Lo odio. Pensé que luego de mi disculpa no me pediría nada, pero parece que no. Gemí y dejé colgar del todo mi cabeza sobre su espalda con resignación. Había caído lo más bajo que una Pucket había caído jamás. ¡¿Qué es eso de que tu mejor amigo y tu declarado "enemigo", por decirlo de alguna manera, te cargue hasta la enfermería involuntariamente? Además, odio los dentistas, los médicos, y todo lo que tenga que ver con la rama de la medicina, simplemente me exasperan las personas que dan recetas y te dicen qué debes hacer o no._

_Freddie dobló por el pasillo y abrió la puerta con una pierna. Yo __realmente me sentía mal, parece que tanta cercanía me hizo marearme._

_Sorprendentemente, él parecía estar bastante alarmado con mi estado luego de que dejé de luchar y me entregué en sus brazos. Eso no era __muy propio a mí. La señora Gladys, una enfermera que había pertenecido al la escuela desde casi su fundación, se sobresaltó cuando Freddie abrió la puerta de casi una patada y entró conmigo colgando en su espalda. Él me bajó de su espalda y me sostuvo en brazos para depositarme suavemente sobre la camilla. Pude ver que Gladys miró a Freddie con una cara escéptica, al ver cómo él me llevaba colgando en su espalda en mi estado. Rápidamente ella, luego de haber despegado la vista de su revista, se acercó a mí y empezó a examinarme._

_¿Qué le pasó?-_preguntó ella con voz profesional, habían notas de años de experiencia y adolescentes ahogados con tapas de marcadores, desmayos, decaimientos, náuseas y todas las situaciones que hayan demandado de una visita a la enfermería durante años. Además de tener que congeniar con los que fingían para zafarse de alguna situación incómoda para faltar a clases o no dar un examen._

_Le dieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza hace un rato, y hace instantes se mareó y comenzó a debilitarse_- respondió Freddie rápidamente, mientras me examinaba como lo hacía la enfermera, nada mas que sin tocarme. Gladys era una señora ya grande, pero no anciana. Llevaba unos anteojos colgando del cuello, su cabello era rizado y rojizo hasta los hombros, al parecer con mucho fijador. Su cuerpo era regordete, al igual que sus mejillas rojas, no llevaba mucho maquillaje, mas que un poco de rimel en las pestañas y los labios pintados de rosa. Tenía puesto un delantal blanco inmaculado con puntillas rosas en el cuello y en los bolsillos. Parecía muy dulce, pero muy estricta e inteligente a la vez._

_Oh! Si, la señorita Shay vino a buscar hielo hace una hora aproximadamente_- dijo la señora mientras tocaba mi frente, y yo me sentía mareada aún._

_¿Algo que debas decirme Samantha?-_preguntó Gladys, yo tenía los ojos cerrados y me sentía merada y confundida como para miarla o mirar a Freddie- _¿haz estado muy nerviosa hoy?_ Sentí dos pares de ojos sobre mí, pero sentí un par que me miraban mas fijamente, sentía presión ante esa mirada._

_Sí, primero, es Sam_-dije sin abrir los ojos_- y segundo_,- abrí mis ojos y busque a Freddie con la mirada. Él estaba junto a la enfermera, mirándome extrañado- _Fredwardo, afuera_.- dije sin ningún rastro de debilidad._

_Ante mi sorpresa el no reprochó y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta. Mientras caminaba no me __dirigió ninguna mirada. La abrió y salió cuidadosamente hacia el pasillo. _

_Me __había quedado mirándolo caminar hasta que ya no lo vi mas. Giré mi cabeza hacia la enfermera, que me miraba impaciente y un poco molesta. "Parece que su revista estaba interesante" pensé._

_Entonces respiré y me decidí a contestarle sinceramente:_

_Sí, he estado muy nerviosa esta mañana_- dije cerrando los ojos un momento, para luego abrirlos y agregar_- creo que no tiene que ver mucho con el golpe de hace poco.

_Pues claro que no-_ respondió ella con un toque de enfado, parece que había herido de alguna manera su orgullo profesional_- estás padeciendo estrés, hay algo que te tiene muy nerviosa y preocupada, tanto como para hacerte marear.

_Eh, lo que pasa es que…

_No hace falta que me lo cuentes, Sam_- respondió ella con renovada dulzura_- sé que hay algo que te tiene muy alterada, pero yo te recomiendo que dejes de pensar en lo que estés pensando y te relajes. Nada vale tu salud-_ ¡Claro!. Como si fuera tan fácil! Ahora estoy metida en este problema, no puedo dejar de pensar en la apuesta, en ese inevitable beso, en Freddie, mi nerviosismo, mi orgullo herido y la vergüenza que sufrí en el gimnasio. Ahora que lo pienso, este es uno de los peores días que he tenido.- _Si quieres dejar de sufrir mareos relájate, ve a la cafetería y come algo para sentirte mejor_-esa propuesta lanzó un pqueño rayito de felicidad en mí, pero no lo suficiente para hacerme olvidar de todos mis problemas._

_Asentí con la cabeza y me relajé, como ella __había dicho. Pero sabia que cuando volviera a ver a Freddie en el pasillo, la discordia continuaría…_

_Ten_- ella me tendió un vaso de agua y una pastilla blanca- _es para la hinchazón de tu golpe-_ explicó cuando yo la miré interrogativa._

_Puse la pastilla en mi boca y tomé lentamente el agua. __Observaba a Gladys sentada en su escritorio, ahora alejado un poco de la camilla, con el ceño fruncido escribiendo algo en un papel. Cuando terminé de tomar el agua me dispuse a observar el lugar. Estaba pintado de blanco y celeste, tenia un gran cuadro de un velero sobre el escritorio, bastante ordenado, con papeles, recetas y varias cosas que no me interesaban mucho, y también revistas y esmaltes arrinconados en una esquina. Seguí mirando la habitación cunado la voz de la enfermera de sacó de mis pensamientos:_

_Sam, según tu parte médico, tú padeces de asma nervioso_- ella apuntó con el dedo al papel. Yo asentí y luego seguí mirando la habitación. No era nada severo siempre y cuando tenía mi medicina. Además no tenía muchos ataques últimamente, siempre me tomé ese tema a la ligera, nunca me pareció algo de qué preocuparse de verdad._

_Bien, Sam, todo está en orden, solo recuerda relajarte y tener cuidado, ya que tienes asma nervioso y tanto estrés te puede causar una ataque_- yo volví a asentir y me senté en la camilla, ahora menos mareada y más tranquila._

_Toma. Esta nota justifica tu falta a clases. Quédate en la cafetería o en algún espacio grande y descansa una hora o media, y luego regresa a clase_._

_Guardé la nota en los bolsillo__s de mi equipo deportivo, el cual todavía no me habia quitado, y luego de agradecer y saludar a Gladys, salí de la enfermería._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Salí y Freddie estaba sentado en una banca en el pasillo, con aire preocupado. Al verme se levantó y caminó hacia mí._

_La temperatura aumentó en __mí de rabia, y las recomendaciones de tranquilidad y descanso que había grabado en mi mente se esfumaron con tan solo verlo._

_¡Tú_!- dije ardiendo en cólera_- ¡Me las pagarás caro Frewirdo! ¡¿Cómo diablos te atraves a hacerme algo así?-_ dije acercándome aún más a él, tocando amenazadoramente su pecho con mi dedo, señalándolo. Ignoré las cosquillas en el estómago que me produjo la cercanía y el tocar su pecho tan solo con mi dedo. Estaba muy enfadada._

_El retrocedió al ver mi enojo, y yo compensé el alejamiento acercándome a él otra vez con un paso. Se veía confundido y un poco asu__stado, y yo esta que echaba humo por las orejas._

_¡No puedes llevarme contra mi voluntad así!¡Tuviste suerte de que me sentía mal, sino te hubiera molido a golpes!

_¡Sam! ¡Por favor! ¡Tú misma lo estás diciendo! ¡Te sentías mal, estabas muy mareada y débil_!- dijo algo ofendido. En parte tenia razón, pero él no tenía derecho a llevarme a ningún lado contra mi voluntad._

_No tienes derecho a llevarme a ningún lugar contra mi voluntad_- dije con voz gruesa y empujándolo hacia atrás con mi dedo-_si yo me sentía mal era MI problema- _dije tratando de seguir el consejo de Gladys y relajarme un poco, pero no estaba funcionando._

_Sam, ¿te estás escuchando_?- dijo él, ahora un poco enojado _-¡ Eres mi amiga! ¡¿Cómo iba a dejar que te desmayaras en el medio de el pasillo?, ¡¿Qué clase de persona haría eso?

_¡No me importa!-_ dije ahora con enfado renovado- _¡No quiero que me toques Freddie!_- dije desesperadamente, y pude ver el dolor en su rostro- _¡Sólo quiero terminar con esta estúpida apuesta, tengo que besarte y tu te dispones a acorralarme contra los casilleros y a cargarme hasta la enfermería y a ponerme nerviosa todo el tiempo!_- estallé. Algo de la verdad se me había escapado, y yo seguí sin darme cuenta- _¡Dime qué clase de persona haría eso!

_Yo casi estaba llorando de la rabia, me aparté de él y me senté en la banca, dejándolo con una expresión indescriptible en el rostro. Yo sostuve el __mío entre las manos y no vi cuando él se sentó a mi lado._

_Lo siento_- le escuché susurrar cerca de mí-lo _lamento Sam, no era mi intención ponerte nerviosa, y mas aún cuando debes besarme. Lo lamento mucho.

_Saqué mis manos de mi cara y le devolví la mirada. El me miraba culpable__, se podía ver claramente en sus ojos marrones e inocentes, y con una expresión de dolor en sus labios._

_Sus labios. Eran tan bonitos, parecían tan __su__ves __que daban ganas de pasar un dedo por ellos y comprobarlo. Se veían tan dulces, tan besables…_

_Estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez que me costaría muy cara. Me dí un cachetazo mentalmente. Salí de mi trance y le dije:_

_Esta bien Freddie, quizá exageré un poco, ya sabes, esta situación me está volviendo loca. Pero no me pongas en situaciones comprometedoras, ya tengo suficiente con besarte y no pelear contigo durante toda la semana como para estar soportándote_- dije, ahora divertida._

_Si, lo se, hay que hablar sobre cómo aremos para llevarnos bien esta semana, y bueno, ya sabes…lo de el beso_- dijo sin el menor rastro de vergüenza y temor que lo caracterizaban._

_Supongo que en algún momento tenemos que hablar sobre eso, ya que yo fui la que te metió en todo esto-_ dije suspirando, resignada._

_Si, luego hablaremos de eso. Cambiando de tema_-dijo él con un tono de voz diferente_- ¿Te sientes mejor?

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Les gustó este capitulo?**

**No se pierdan el proximo! :)**

**Zoffie :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! ¿Cómo los trata la vida?**

**Espero que disfruten de leer este capitulo como yo disfruté escribirlo! :D**

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**(Punto de vista de Sam)**

_Llegué a mi casa apenas terminaron las clases. No fui a lo de Carly y tampoco a tomar un batido, como hacía normalmente, la excusa de que estaba mareada y no me sentía bien sirvió para poder liberarme de mis mejores amigos e i__r a mi casa a descansar un poco y aclarar mi mente, si es que mi mamá no estaba en nada raro o en cualquier cosa que yo no quisiera presenciar. Osea, ¡en serio! Ya estaba bastante grande para las cosas que hacia, había tenido mas novios que yo y estaba a mas de 40 años, además de que nunca fue una mujer interesante o a la cual una persona decente quisiera conocer o mucho menos tener una relación (fue por eso que uno de sus novios robó nuestro televisor nuevo una vez), o aún peor que eso: ser solamente vecinos, como pasaba en nuestro caso con los nuestros, y…- no, eso no es importante ahora. Chillé y me dejé caer en mi cama:_

_**El dia mas raro de toda mi vida **_

_Y eso que yo había vivido muchos __días raros, pero este era el peor._

_Comencé mi __día lo mas normal, con mis opiniones normales sobre cada uno y mis intereses. Todo estaba bien. Pero me sorprendí a mi misma, cuando mi mente se había normalizado, sintiéndome muy nerviosa ante Fredwardo, temiendo estar cerca de él, pensando en la suavidad de sus labios y casi besándolo (prefiero pensar que nunca pasó) cuando hace solamente TRES horas yo no tenía problema alguno en acercarme a él._

_¡ Estúpido, estúpido Freddie! ¡El nub había logrado volverme loca en tan solo tres horas! ¡Tres horas!-traté de relajarme un poco, estaba respirando agitada por el enojo- ¿Acaso era eso posible? ¿ O tal vez la apuesta y tan solo la idea de tener que besarlo otra vez me estaba volviendo loca y por eso me sentía tan nerviosa cerca de él?_

_Parece que mi dolor de cabeza, mis mareos, mi incapacidad de poder pensar con claridad, mis nervio__s por la apuesta y todo me habían vuelto loca y por eso sentía lo que sentía en ese momento por Fredbag, después de todo, es imposible desarrollar todos esos sentimientos por una persona en tan solo tres horas, ¿no?_

_Llevo la razón, esos es algo imposible, tal vez la idea de tener que besarlo me hacia sentir de esa manera por él__, sólo eso. Y bueno, con respecto a lo que sentía cuando lo miraba a los ojos, seguramente estaba medio loquita por el momento y no podía pensar bien. Es muy probable que ese imán que me atraía a él, y esos nervios que sentí cuando me sorprendió manipulándome- si, yo no sabía que él era tan fuerte en ese momento- y todas esas repentinas emociones seguramente fueron creadas por mi cabeza en el momento de shock por haber visto así a Freddie y cuando casi nos besamos (lo repito otra vez, prefiero no pensar en eso y auto-convencerme de que NUNCA ocurrió), saber que debía besarlo a la fuerza, la idea de perder ante una apuesta ante esa Esteffanie, mi orgullo herido porque Esteffanie Hinhouse me había engañado, habían logrado que mi mente cree emociones que NO ERAN VERDADERAS, era ovbio que eso no era posible, yo no sentía eso hacia Frewina,_

_¿ o no?- me pregunté a mi misma como si estuviera mas loca aún de lo que estuve ese día_

_-__ Claro que no- me respondí- es obvio- dije sonriendo a mis adentros cuando por fin creí entender todo- yo no siento todas esas cosas por Frednub, eso es muy estúpido, ahora que lo pienso bien. No hay razones para sentir eso de verdad por Freddie, es decir: Él es Freddie, mi "nub" amigo, solo creí sentir por él esas cosas por el caos de emociones que sentía esa mañana, sólo por eso. Sí, sí, sólo por eso, nada más…- traté de convencerme, y cuando sentí un atisbo de que yo estaba equivocada, dije en voz alta- ¡Basta Sam! ¡Tú no sientes nada verdadero por Freddie! ¡Hoy estabas muy loca por la apuesta y demás, sólo te pareció!_

_Guau. Estoy gritándome a mi misma.__ Cada día me parezco más a mi mamá- me dije haciendo una mueca._

_Entonces se me ocurrió algo__: una prueba para mí misma, sólo para convencerme de que realmente no siento NADA fuera de lo común por Fredwardo._

_Me senté sobre mi cama abrazando un almohadón y mirando un punto fijo de mi cuarto: tal vez pueda usar ese beso de el próximo viernes para probarme a mí misma que no siento nada por Freduchini, en vez de estar preocupándome tanto por él._

_Claro…eso serviría…sí no me quedarían dudas sobre nada…después de todo debía hacerlo, así que no hay diferencia- me dije encogiéndome de hombros._

_Pero después de todo, algo mal andaba con Freddie…o sea, ¡casi me besa!, Aunque tal vez no fue por nada en especial, solamente yo estaba muy cerca de él y bueno, es un hombre, ¿no?-¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTOY DICIENDO? TENDRÍA QUE HABERLO MOLIDO A GOLPES POR HABERSE ACERCADO TANTO A MI Y POR ACORRALARME!- Que estuviera tan raro últimamente no le daba derecho a acercarse tanto a mí. __Por un lado seguía siendo el mismo Freddie: crédulo, ñoño, amable, fácil de engañar, bueno, dork, molesto, irritable, nub, resumiendo, era muy "Freddie". Pero por otro lado, él había cambiado físicamente: ya no era el mismo niño debilucho de antes, y aunque yo ya me había dado cuanta de que él había perdido miedo hacia mi, hoy pude verlo con mis propios ojos: ahora no tenía miedo de enfrentarme físicamente como lo había hecho hoy, y, para mi desdicha, él era muy fuerte, aunque yo no sabía cuánto lo era._

_Un gritó me sacó de mis reflexiones:_

_¡Sam!, ¡¿Ya estás aquí?

_¡Sí , y sino quién mamá!-_ grité fuerte_- ¡¿Spencer?

_¡Bueno, y yo qué sé!

_Apenas grité, se escucharon varios golpes fuertes en la pared. Eran nuestros vecinos odiosos: Los Jefferson. Mi mamá y yo los detestábamos. Luego de los golpes se escuchó la voz del señor Jefferson gritar:_

_¡Pueden dejar de gritar allí! ¡Tratamos de ver televisión!

_¡Usted deje de gritar! ¡Tratamos de comunicarnos aquí!

_¡Pues comuníquense más bajo!-_ gritó en respuesta él._

_¡Pues cómprese un nuevo televisor con volumen mas alto o unos auriculares!- _grité mirando la pared._

_Los ruidos y los gritos cesaron. ¡Primer round ganado! Me __dije triunfante y salí de mi cuarto para ver qué se traía ahora mi mamá entre manos. Todas las noches peleábamos con los Jefferson. Una vez mi mamá y yo nos pusimos a cantar karaoke con un equipo de audio nuevo (que uno de sus novios robó luego, al igual que el tostador) y ellos enfurecieron de tal manera que casi rompen la pared de tanto golpearla. Realmente nos odiaban._

_Bajé corriendo las escaleras de madera, pisando lo más fuerte posible y haciendo muchísimo ruido._

_¡ Aahhghhh!-_ se escuchó gritar más bajo al señor Jefferson, seguramente diciéndole a su esposa:- _¡Que mocosa tan insoportable!

_Me reí con una sonora carcajada y me dirigí hacia la cocina._

_Hola mamá_- dije mientras abría las alacenas en busca de algo en buen estado, o aunque sea comestible. Mi mamá no amaba hacer las compras. En realidad ella lo único que amaba era hacer nada._

_Ah, hola Sam, ¡cómo te ha ido en la escuela hoy?_- dirigí mi cabeza para mirarla por primera vez: estaba tirada en el sofá, vestida como siempre: totalmente indecente, tomando helado de un tarro gigante mientras miraba televisión. Por Dios. Esa mujer siempre será una amenaza para la sociedad, igual que yo, pero en otra forma._

_Bueno, la señorita Brigss_-pero fui cortada de repente por ella._

_No interesa, hay algo mejor en la televisión_- respondió ella con la boca llena de helado. "Celebridades bajo el agua" era lo que ella miraba._

_Si, supongo que "Celebridades bajo el agua" es mas interesante que escuchar "Un dia en la vida de la señorita Brigss"_- dije de acuerdo con ella, encogiéndome de hombros._

_Me dí la vuelta y caminé hacia la heladera__. Antes de abrirla golpeé la pared fuertemente con un pie. Se escuchó gruñir enfurecido e irritado a mi vecino de el otro lado. Sonreí ampliamente, era muy divertido escucharlo así de irritado. Abrí la heladera para encontrar sola dos cosas: medio limón y un cartón de leche. ¡Dios Santo! ¡¿ Es que no se puede tener una casa como la gente?_

_Me llevé el cartón de leche a la boca para tomar: vacío. Disgustada ( y hambrienta) lo guardé otra vez en la heladera. Cuando estaba por cerrarla la abrí de repente: tome el medio limón, y con una mueca lo chupé. Bueno, es mejor que no comer nada- me dije al sentir el sabor amargo en mi boca. La verdad es que me daba flojera ir a comprar algo para comer y un vago siempre me miraba de manera extraña._

_De repente vi a mi mamá tirada en el sofá tomando helado._

_Caminé/ corrí hacia ella y tomando un impulso me tiré a su lado._

_Cuando estaba por abrir la boca y quejarme ella me paró:_

_¡Shhhh!-_ me dijo ella sin despegar la vista del televisor._

_¡Pero no dije nada!-_ me quejé._

_¡No importa! ¡Shhh!-_ me calló ella otra vez, aún sin despegar la vista de la pantalla._

_Miré __ la pantalla y luego a ella:_

_¡Mamá! ¿Aliméntame, quieres?-_ le dije quejándome._

_Hay dinero sobre la mesa. Ve y cómprate algo para cenar.

_¡Pero yo quiero helado_!- le dije haciendo un capricho._

_¡Ah, no!-_ dijo ella abrazando su pote y mirándome por primera vez_- ¡Este helado es mío! ¡Ve y cómprate uno para ti

_¡Pero me da flojera mamá, además hay un vago que siempre me mira raro cuando salgo a comprar!

_Pues lo lamento-_ dijo ella volviendo la vista al televisor._

_Solo me tomo unos segundos de tranquilidad para abalanzarme sobre ella y tratar de sacarle el helado._

_¡Mamá! ¡No seas egoísta! ¡Convídame un poco!-_ dije forcejeando con ella._

_Claro que no! Este es MÍ helado! ¡Cómprate el tuyo!_ Gritó ella._

_La voz del señor Jefferson también sonó:_

_¡Cállense, par de locas!-_ gritó la voz enfurecida._

_¡No! ¡Usted cállese!_ Dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo._

_Sin darnos cuenta los tres comenzamos a discutir al mismo tiempo. Mi mamá y yo gritándole a la pared, y la voz del señor Jefferson detrás de ella._

_¡No se puede ver una película en paz!

_¡No es mi culpa! ¡Es de mi mamá que no me alimenta!_- dije yo justificándome._

_¡Tú quieres robarme mi helado!

_¡Sólo quiero que me convides! ¡No quiero salir a comprar nada con un vago peligroso rondando por las calles!

_¡Pues ese no es mi problema!-_ dijo ella pasando la cuchara de helado cerca de mi nariz, haciéndome burla._

_Las tres voces empezaron a sonar todas al mismo tiempo otra vez._

_¡No quiero que llegue el momento en que tenga que comerme a Espumita porque tú no me compras de comer!- _en ese momento pude ver como los ojos de Espumita se abrían, estoy segura de que él sabía que yo (en casos extremos) lo haría. Aunque en realidad, lo quiero demasiado para hacerle eso._

_Los tres seguimos discutiendo hasta que mi mamá gritó:_

_¡Bien! ¡Pues ordena pizza!-_ mi voz y la voz quejosa de el señor Jefferson se callaron. Me sentí muy estúpida por no darme cuenta de esa solución tan poco complicada._

_Nuestras voces siguieron calladas, hasta que en un momento la voz del vecino sonó:_

_¡Ordena pizza mocosa y déjame estar con mi esposa en paz!

_¡¿Por qué no se calla? ¡A nadie le interesa saber de sus opiniones!-_ le grité mirando hacia la pared._

_¡No quiero tener que llamar a la policía por sus alborotos!-_ respondió él._

_¡Alboroto será usted!_- le grité_- ¡Además, mire cómo tiemblo!-_ dije temblando exageradamente y alterando mi voz a una burlona hacia la pared._

_¡No puedo verte!

_¡Pues valla a ver a su esposa y no grite más!-_ dije aún mas fuerte._

_¡No hables así de mi esposa, niña mal educada…-_ gritaba el señor Jefferson. Mi mamá se dirigió hasta la cocina y golpeó la pared ruidosamente._

_¡Pues valla a ver a su esposa y no grité mas!- _dijo ahora mi mamá._

_¡Aghhhhhhh! ¡Las odio!-_ gritó el señor Jefferson- _¡No quiero escucharlas más!

_¡Igualmente!_- dijimos las dos. Se escuchó un bufido del otro lado de la pared. Mi mamá y yo sonreímos._

_Las dos nos miramos, y luego miramos al pote de helado._

_Esta bien-_ dije resignada_- pediré pizza.

_Mi mamá se encogió de hombros, tomó su cuchara y su pote y se tiró otra vez en el sofá cómodamente. Bufé y busqué el número de teléfono de "El rey de las pizzas y la plomería" y marqué el número. Fue increíble cómo me olvidé de todos mis problemas y comí mi pizza felizmente (al igual que Espumita, que estaba aliviado de que haya encontrado algo para comer antes de que me diera cuanta de que él era comestible), al menos hasta el día siguiente._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Me encantó escribir este capítulo, al principio muestra las reflexiones de Sam- sé que muchos seguramente se habrán confundido con su cambios de actitud drástica hacia Freddie, pero cuando lean bien este capítulo podrán entenderlo.**

**También amé escribir sobre sus peleas con los Jefferson, me reí mucho escribiéndolo! Jajaja XD**

**Gracias a todos mis lectores: a los que comentan, y también a los que no, aunque me gustaría que comenten para saber de sus opiniones y también para saber si mi historia es leída o les gusta. **

**Muchísimas**** gracias a todos mis fieles "comentaristas", que siguen mi historias siempre, realmente me inspiran!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

_**Zofiee :)**___


	11. Chapter 11

**Feliz dia de los enamorados! Y a los que ****están solos (como en mi caso :/ ), Feliz San Solterín! Jaja, que disfruten del capítulo! :)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**(Punto de vista de Sam)**

_Eran las 10:30 PM. Yo estaba ya cepillándome los dientes frente al espejo, haciendo caras raras._

_Mi mamá ya se había ido a dormir hacía rato, en cambio yo no me quedé mirando televisión._

_Era la tercera vez que cepillaba mis dientes, ya había preparado mis cosas para la mañana siguiente -algo muy raro en mi ya que la mayoría de las veces lo hacía antes de salir de mi casa por las mañanas, o a veces ni siquiera me molestaba en hacerlo._

_Por alguna razón no podía dormir, no tenia sueño. La casa estaba tranquila y callada, iluminado el living con una lámpara, al igual que los pasillos y mi cuarto. No entendía por qué yo no tenía sueño. Pero lo mejor de todo es que ahora estaba mas tranquila y relajada, ya que había pensado bien en todo lo que había pasado ese día: definitivamente fueron demasiadas cosas para un solo día, y yo estaba mas tranquila ahora que podía entenderlas todas. O eso creía. _

_Eran pocas las noches tranquilas luego de una pelea con los Jefferson- como dije antes, peleábamos seguido. Casi siempre las disputas seguían hasta muy tarde, o él amenazaba con la policía, la policía llegaba y nosotras hacíamos como si estuviéramos a punto de dormir, haciendo que nuestros vecinos quedaran como locos o mentirosos. Lo único que conseguía esto era irritarlos más o causar mas odio en ellos._

_Salí del baño y me dirigí a la ventana de mi cuarto. La noche estaba hermosa, las estrellas brillaban más que nunca, resaltando en el oscuro y despejado cielo negro. Había una brisa de primavera muy suave y perfumada, hacía que las hojas de los árboles se balanceen todas juntas. Respiré de ese aire puro y nuevo de la noche__. Amaba las noches en Seattle._

_Estuve allí parada varios minutos, admirando esa noche tan bella y calma. _

_El timbre de mi celular sonó, haciéndome sobresaltar un poco._

_La pantalla decía "Carlota". Rápidamente le contesté:_

_Carly, ¿que hay?

_**_Nada, sólo quería saber si te encontrabas bien**__- mi silencio hizo que ella prosiguiera- __**ya sabes, lo de hoy**__- … - __**¡Freddie tuvo que cargarte a la enfermería Sam! ¡¿Cómo es que no lo recuerdas? **_

_Hice una mueca al escucharla decir eso. De alguna manera no era lo mismo pensarlo, que escucharlo de otra persona._

_¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Sólo que, bueno,… no es lo mas importante ahora, además tengo la cabeza en otra parte-_ le dije mientras me acostaba en mi cama y abrazaba uno de mis almohadones, mirando el techo._

_Ella hizo un breve silencio. Sabía que algo más pasaba._

_**_Sam, dímelo**__- sonó exactamente igual que Freddie por la mañana__**- ¿Algo más pasó hoy que debas contarme?**_

_Emmm_- dije mordiéndome el labio. Carly era mi mejor amiga, yo le contaba todo. Era en la única persona en que mas confiaba. Pero conociéndola, ella seguramente metería la pata tratando de ayudar._

_Emmmm-_ yo seguía indecisa en si contarle o no._

_**_¡Hay, vamos Sam!, ¡Soy tu mejor amiga! ¿Es que acaso no confías en mi?-**__ dijo esa ultima frase con una especie de dolor y un poquito de desesperación. Entonces decidí decirle la verdad. Bueno, no toda._

_Si Carly. Sí confío en ti. Y hay algo que tienes que saber_- dije mientras jugaba con uno de mis rizos._

**_¿Qué?**-_ su voz sonó con entusiasmo y curiosidad. Ya no había rastros de su anterior tonalidad._

_Bueno, ¿conoces a Esteffanie?-_ esa fue la pregunta mas estúpida y obvia del planeta, después de todo yo la conocía por ella._

_**_¿Esteffanie Hinhouse?**_

_Emmm, si_- dije despacio, sintiéndome muy idiota. Carly soltó una sonora carcajada- __**Sí, si conozco a Esteffanie, ¡Debe ser bastante importante lo que pasó hoy para que actúes así!- **__dijo ella entre risitas._

_Sonreí._

_Bueno, te parecerá muy raro, pero hoy ella me ofreció hacer una apuesta-_ dije mordiendo otra vez mi labio inferior._

_**_¿En serio? No es muy propio de ella, continúa-**__ dijo ella con curiosidad en su voz otra vez._

_La apuesta se debía a que los chicos de la secundaria están cansados de mis peleas con Freduchini…

_**_Ahjám-**__ dijo Carly con entendimiento._

_Entones juntaron $150. Lo que yo debo hacer es no pelearme con Freddie hasta el próximo viernes, y si yo lo lograba ella tendría que darme los $150.

_**_¿Y si no lo lograbas?**_

_Bueno, yo debía pagarle $150 a ella.

_**_Entiendo, entiendo, ¿pero qué es lo malo en todo esto? Es decir, no veo la dificultad en este tema Sam.**_

_Espera, todavía no terminé. Yo acepté y abrí mi bocota diciendo que "No le tenía miedo a nada, y menos a Fredward". Y luego de cerrar el trato ella…

_**_¿Ella qué Sam?**_

_Ella…-_las palabras no podían salir de mi boca._

_**¿Ella qué Sam? ¡¿Qué hizo?**_

_¡Dijo que tenía que besarlo!_- grité tapándome la cara con el almohadón. Después de todo suponía que eso era lo que me estaba volviendo tan loca._

_**_¡¿Qué?, ¡¿Por qué?**__- gritó ella- ¿__**En qué la beneficia eso a ella?**_

_¡Hay, no lo sé!-_ dije yo quejándome_- Me parece que lo hizo a propósito, sólo para hacerme sufrir. Además ya habíamos cerrado trato y ella dijo "No era que no le tenías miedo a nada, y menos a Fredward?"_- dijo haciendo una mala imitación de su voz._

_**_Esa chica está muy mal**__**, definitivamente voy a cerrar el buen trato que tengo con ella-**__ dijo Carly- __**¿Y entonces qué haras?**_

_**_Cumpliré **__**con mi palabra, además no quiero perder esta apuesta y tampoco quiero tener que pagarle $150- **__dije resignada._

_Silencio._

_**_¡Ahjá!-**__ dijo ella asustándome- ¡__**Era por eso que te golpearon hoy! ¡Estabas pensando en esa apuesta y en ese beso!-**__ diablos, me conoce muy bien._

_¡Claro que no!_- desmentí, haciéndome la ofendida._

_**_¡Claro que sí! ¡Estabas pensando en ese beso y por eso estabas tan distraída!**_

_**_¡Bueno! ¡Está bien, estoy muy preocupada **__**por ese beso!, ¿ok? Pero tampoco quiero perder la apuesta, así que…**_

_**_Lo besarás- **__dijo ella._

_Si, si, lo besaré.

_¿A quién tienes que besar?- _dijo mi mamá de repente, parada en la puesta con su camisón y toda despeinada._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Llegué corriendo a la escuela, otra vez me había quedado dormida._

_Corrí/caminé hasta mi casillero. Si corría y me veía algún profesor seguramente me castigarían, ya que buscaban cualquier excusa para sancionarme porque yo era "un peligro para la sociedad", porque "no los dejaba hacer su trabajo tranquilos", porque era una "pésima estudiante y no dejaba a los demás aprender" y porque bla, bla, bla._

_Llegué y no miré ni a Carly ni a Freddie. Abrí mi casillero y guardé mis libros que llevaba en la mano, para luego darme la vuelta y mirarlos agitada y jadeando._

_Hola-_ dije aún agitada._

_Emmm, hola-_ dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo, confundidos. Los observé un momento a los dos. _

_Sam_- dijo Carly conteniendo una risita- _¿porque tu remera esta manchada con las patas de Espumita?

_¿Eh?-_ dije yo mirando mi remera. Sí, Espumita me había manchado toda la remera, pareciera que había dormido encima de ella y del apuro yo no me dí cuenta._

_Ay, ¡Espumita!-_ dije tratando de sacarme las manchas de mi remera estampada._

_Ten_- dijo Freddie dándome un pañuelo descartable-_intenta con esto.

_Gracias Fredwirdo_- dije casi sin mirarlo y me dispuse a borrar las manchas de las tres patas de mi gato. Era un alivio saber que todo lo ocurrido ayer se había quedado ayer y que todo podía transcurrir con perfecta normalidad._

_Así que…-_dijo Carly notando algo de tensión entre Freddie y yo_- ¿cómo es que lo harán?

_¿Hacer qué?-_ dijo Freddie desde algún lugar cercano a mí, pero no tan cercano._

_Ya saben, lo de la apuesta_-los dos nos tensamos al mismo tiempo. Levanté la vista para mirar a Fredwurcho y luego a Carly._

_Ehh, ehhh, no sé, tal vez…, no_- empezamos a balbucear los dos como dos idiotas._

_¿Le contaste?_- me dijo Freddie para zafar de la situación._

_ ¡Y claro Fredwardo! ¿Sino cómo es que se enteró?_- yo quería que sepa que seguía siendo a misma Sam a pesar de mi muy raro comportamiento el día anterior. Además me había mostrado muy vulnerable ante el._

_Bueno, yo sólo decía…

_Rodé mis ojo__s dispuesta a decir algo más cuando Carly habló: _

_¡Estoy hablando de cómo harán para llevarse bien! Es decir, ¡Mírense! ¡Ya casi están peleando!

_¡Él tiene la culpa por ser tan…tan…¡Freddie!_- grité mirándolo._

_¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!

_¡Tu existencia no tiene sentido!

_¡Ah, si?-_ dijo él acercándose a mi. Pude sentir otra vez las puntadas en el estómago y una oleada de sentimientos. Él se paró en frente mío, pero no tan cerca. De repente quería estar más cerca de él- ¡YA BASTA SAM, SÓLO SIENTES ESTO POR ÉL PORQUE TIENES QUE BESARLO! ¡SÓLO IGNÓRALOS HASTA QUE LA APUESTA PASE!- me recordé a mi misma._

_Claro que si_- dije en voz baja y con odio. Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos hasta que Carly habló:_

_Hay chicos, ustedes dan gracia_- dijo ella meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa._

_Me di la vuelta y susurré:_

_El rostro de Freddie da gracia.

_¿Qué dijiste?

_¡Dije que tu rostro da gracia!-_ grité, pero luego se acercó a mi rápidamente y tapó mi boca con su mano._

_¡¿Quieres perder la apuesta Sam?-_ susurró/gritó- _¡Baja la voz, se supone que no debemos pelear hasta el próximo viernes!

_En respuesta le mordí la mano, pero no tan fuerte._

_¡Auch!-_dijo frotando su mano- _¿Por qué me mordiste Sam?

_¿Por qué tienes que ser tan odioso todo el tiempo Freddie?

_¡Basta los dos! ¡No durarán nada sin pelear!¡No quiero imaginar cómo harán para besarse entonces!_- gritó Carly. Los dos nos tensamos inmediatamente y nos dimos la vuelta al mismo tiempo hacia los casilleros. Nos lanzábamos miradas asesinas al mismo tiempo. Pero creí ver varias veces que él lanzaba miradas rápidas a mis labios. Pero seguramente fue mi imaginación._

_En un instante apareció la señorita Brigss y me miró amenazadoramente, no antes de señalar a sus ojos y luego a los míos, en señal de que me estaría vigilando._

_Carly y Freddie la miraron, y luego a mí._

_¿Y ahora qué hice?-_ me quejé._

_Es que eres una "amenaza para la sociedad"_- dijo Carly en una risa._

_ Y tampoco dejo aprender a los alumnos_- dije haciendo una voz burlona, imitando a la señorita Brigss._

_Los tres reímos entre dientes._

_¿Estudiaron para el examen de Física?-_ preguntó mi amiga, muy casual. Esperen, ¿qué examen?_

_¿Qué examen?-_ dije dirigiéndome a ella. Freddie, que estaba apoyado contra los casilleros y con las manos en el bolsillo rodó los ojos. Carly cerró su casillero mientras me gritaba:_

_¡Cómo que qué examen Sam! ¡Es uno de los mas importantes del semestre!- _dijo ella mirándome gravemente_.-¡Estudié una semana entera, y eso que soy bastante brillante!- _dijo ella un tanto sarcástica._

_¡Bueno, y yo qué sé, no se todo lo que pasa en el mundo hoy en día Carly!,

_¡No es todo lo que pasa en el mundo, es sólo escuchar un poco al profesor si no quieres repetir de año!

_¡Hay, por favor, eso solo lo hacen los ñoños como Freddie! No tienen otra razón de vivir! Solo escucho bla, bla, bla, y luego veo una boca que se mueve en silencio, y luego la mesa.

_**_**__¡Hey!- me dijo él mirándome ofendido._

_¿Estás llamándome ñoña?

_¡Hey!-_ dijo esta vez a Carly- _¡Estoy aquí por si no se dieron cuenta!-_ dijo poniéndose entre nosotras dos._

_Lo lamento Freddie_- dijo Carly, ahora más tranquila. Ella tenía esos arranques repentinos donde no le importaba herir a la gente, pero luego terminaba disculpándose._

_No te quejes Fredward, es mejor una verdad que duela a una mentira que sane_- la cara de Freddie volvió a cambiar. Era muy divertido._

_¡Sam!-_ Dijo corriendo a Freddie a un lado y mirándome- _¡No uses refranes sabiondos para insultar a Freddie! ¡Discúlpate!

_¡Prefiero no comer por una semana!, además, es verdad y ayer ya me disculpé.

_¡Sam!

_Bueno, bueno, lo lamento Freddo_- dije mirándolo._

_El no dijo nada, sólo me miró enfadado._

_Entonces, ¿qué pasó con las cañerías de tu baño Freddie?_- preguntó Carly interrumpiendo nuestra luchas de miradas. Vi que se llevaba una botella de pepi-cola a la boca._

_Costará $1.600_- dijo él mirándome enfadado. Carly se atragantó con la bebida y yo miré para otro lado jugando con uno de mis rizos._

_¿ $1.600? ¡Eso es mucho!-_ Freddie asintió son dejarme de mirar. Su mirada ya estaba causándome peso._

_Que injusticia_- murmuré yo._

_¡Tu fuiste la que lo hizo!-_ gritó él._

_¡Lo sé!-_dije yo con una sonrisa enorme- _¡¿No es asombroso?._ El bufó exasperado y buscó algo dentro de su casillero, para luego cerrarlo con un golpe._

_Luego hizo algo que yo nunca esperé. Yo estaba al lado de mi casillero. De repente __vi un brazo pasar delante de mí y cerró mi casillero de golpe. Me encerró entre su brazo y el casillero y acercó mucho su rostro al mío, susurró:_

_Ahora que te sientes bien no creas que te liberarás de mí tan fácil_- podía sentir su aliento en mis mejillas y sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos. Me tensé y traté de alejarme. Pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: "ponerme nerviosa". Recordó su disculpa ayer y se alejó de mí tan rápido como se acercó._

_Me lo debes Pucket_- dijo apuntándome con un dedo antes de caminar a su clase._

_No pude entender eso último. ¿Qué era lo que yo le debía?. Estaba muy aturdida aún, aún pegada contra mi casillero en mi intento de alejarme de él. Confundida miré a Carly. Ella estaba en el mismo estado que yo, sorprendida mirándome atónita. Me despegué lentamente de mi casillero y nos miramos._

_Valla_- dijo ella._

_Yo rodé mis ojos y me encogí de hombros, quitándole importancia.-_Como sea-_ dije despreocupada. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que este acto se había repetido ayer y con mayor gravedad. Ella no sabía lo que este acercamiento había causado en mí._

_Estúpido Freddie_- susurré y caminé con Carly hacia nuestra clase, en silencio._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Y? Les gustó?**

**Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Tengo que avisarles algo, mis lectores:**

**En un día y medio me voy de vacaciones con mi familia 20 días, y regreso un día antes de que empiecen las clases. Quiero avisarles que no hay Internet adonde yo voy, y no podré actualizar hasta entonces, así que tendrán que esperar unas semanas para que actualice, espero que me comprendan.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de leer este capítulo, y no dejen de comentar!**

**Lamento tener que actualizar recién en tres semanas aproximadamente, pero prometo que la espera valdrá la pena.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo! :)**

_**Zofiee :)**_


End file.
